Whose that girl?
by poisoned blood
Summary: It's not easy to be hated by the boy you love. It's not easy to be school whore and then lose all your memory. -Bella. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I glared at the pretty brunette. After years and years, I had finally mastered being able to look past her beautiful figure and brown eyes to her frozen heart. She was ice. She made my sister, Rosalie, a low-esteemed girl.

Rosalie was a senior when we were freshmen, and as shallow as Rose could be, she never thought to be called ugly. But Isabella Swan managed to do that.

Isabella Swan managed to get her out of the cheerleading squad she loved, and exposed to the school a picture of when she was sick.

Rose had her hair in a bun, and a runny nose. She was average-looking in that picture, but the words that Bella used when she described Rose in that photo were terrible.

The brunette smiled coldly back at me. She never came close to physically bothering me. She was smarter. I was pretty sure that her plan was to keep me guessing, to make me extremely paranoid.

It was a clever plan and it worked. I sighed as soon as she was out of view within the parking lot. She had her troupe of hopeless in-love boys and her wanna be girls.

I turned to Alice. She was a freshman and had heard every horrid thing Swan girl did. She was weary and cautious of her too.

I walked her to her Algebra class and made way to my Algebra II class. I was a sophomore but I was in advance math. I sighed. I couldn't wait for this high school hell to be over.

Mostly Isabella Swan ruined it for me with her awful pranks, rumors, and tight, slutty clothing. She was rumored to have been with loads of college boys. Oh, wow, I really care.

I was passing through the parking lot when I turned to a loud honk.

Isabella was in her smooth mustang when a van hit her from behind. I watched in horror as she jerked forward then back. Her head landed on the honk and the beeping noise struck the air, like a cold symphony to what happened.

My adrenaline hit my veins and pulsed through my body as I sprinted to her. I opened the door, scared to move her. Her spine could be injured. I flipped my phone calling Carlisle, much more reliable than 911.

The scared junior ran out his van, "Oh no!"

He had a bad cut in his forehead.

"Stop that bleeding." I ordered still looking around Swan for any deep gashes in her ivory skin.

"Hello?" Carlisle finally answered.

"I need an ambulance. Isabella was in a car accident. Hurry." I snapped the phone shut with a twist of my finger.

There was a piercing silence in the air, with the ragged breathing of Isabella, and the scared boy next to me.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

I frowned. "I don't know. There's no bleeding, a trauma to the brain and spine are possible though."

"Ah," He groaned his fisted hands going to his head.

I could hear the sirens in the distance now. I heard a tiny groan from Bella now. "Oooh."

"Don't move." I ordered. She turned her head a bit to me though.

"What…Where….Who are you?" She asked. I felt my eyes go wide. Definitely brain trauma.

**BPOV:**

Everything was a blur. There were two boys next to me. I could hear them chatting in low voices. The dull one was very frantic and sounded ready to pass out.

The other one was a symphony; it was calm, like a smooth doctor, always taking charge and keeping a clear head.

Why were they in those positions? I tried to focus my eyes, but everything went black.

"Oooh," I groaned trying to regain the vision.

"Don't move," the symphony-like voice ordered. I turned my head to see this person.

I blinked, as it hit me horridly. I felt myself about to pas out. "What…Where…Who are you?"

And with that the small consciousness I had flew through my fingers. I turned around in the car seat.

Wait, I wasn't in that car anymore. I could see the passing lights of the ceiling above me. My mouth was covered by a mask and I felt suffocated in it. I wanted to tear it off but a cold hand stopped me.

I looked up at the blonde man. Who was he?

"Please, Ms. Swan, stay awake," he pleaded but again I left. I was in pool of cool water. The heat was clear, I could feel it around me but my body was in the water. It was cool and soothing.

I felt myself sink my head in momentarily, trying to feel the relief in my head. I tried resurface again but I couldn't.

I started to thrash but it was all mental movement. My body stayed lifeless in the water. I finally moved my legs and pushed myself up. I gagged for air. I lifted my hands to rub the water off my eyes but they were red. I looked around horror struck at the pool of blood I was in. I screamed.

"Doctor!" I hear a woman cry out in horror. I looked around me frantically.

"Ms. Swan! Ms. Swan!" I turned to the blonde man. He looked familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm your doctor." I turned to the woman who screamed.

She looked like me. I suddenly flashed; _she was leaning over my cut, tending it as I cried out Mom_. My eyes watered, "Mom!"

"Oh, Bella, darling!" She threw her arms around me. I looked at the man who held her back. He had on a police badge. _I was at a cold lake, it was awful and I wanted to go home. I turned to my dad, pulling on his hand, daddy I wanna go!_

"Dad!" I cried out with tears. "I…" I turned to the doctor. "I can't remember anything."

I explained what I remembered and how I recognized my parents to the doctor. He frowned as he took in what I said. "This isn't a unique case, but not a common one either." He paced a bit.

"I think that it's best to catch up Bella in her education. And see with time the hope of her being able to go back to school." I turned to the doctor. I was surprised to see that I found something familiar in him, but I had no memory of him.

I turned my body away. I felt heavy suddenly. "I feel tired." My eyelids were drooping. Mom leaned over my body to kiss my forehead.

"Go to sleep sweetheart." She whispered. I smiled at her before letting the lights out in my head.

**EPOV:**

"Is she okay?" Carlisle slipped out of the room with a frown.

He turned to me. My question hung like a heavy blanket. "She…It's complicated." He launched into an explanation of what had occurred.

"Wow." I let out a whoosh of air. I felt my headache grow.

"I think you should go home son." He looked at me worriedly. I nodded in agreement.

"When is she going back to the school?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's up to her memory flashes." He signed a paper as he spoke. I turned around.

Bella Swan wasn't there for the rest of the sophomore year, but Carlisle said her parents found that she easily recalled and relearned everything she lost of her high school memory. We were the only two that knew I had been at the accident sight.

The junior, now a senior, had managed to forget my part in the accident, as a result of arrogance. His stories were all about his tragedy.

Then the junior year flew by. Bella Swan was in Arizona recovering her social skills at another high school. Charlie told Carlisle that she had wanted to return, and remember the people she met here. She didn't want to lose a good friend she might've had.

I was a senior now and well. I was worried. There had been an uneasy peace hanging over the school with her absence. The victims slowly rejoiced internally, but the troupe of hers had not been sure if she was really gone. Bella's absence made everyone queasier than when she had been here.

I frowned into the distance. Swan girl was not someone to be worried about even if she lost all her damn memory. All that memory that was filled with cruel acts and the meanest actions I'd ever seen. That girl needed a specialist.

I turned around to face Alice. Alice had turned into a girl with far too much spunk. I watched annoyed as she glared at a girl who had been talking bad about Alice. I understood anger, but this girl had apologized to Alice without Alice demanding it.

What more could she want? I didn't get girls. Too much make-up and drama came along with them. I wasn't going to go gay but when I noted a girl, it was mostly till I got bored.

No girl seemed to hold my attention long enough. I sighed as another group of giggling freshmen passed by. Their leader walked straight up to me.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" She asked being bold. I knew that without her friend's presence to make her feel brave she wouldn't do it.

"Yes, who the hell are you?"

She blinked stunned by my response. I tended not to be rude but Bella's wanting to return was bugging me. "I-I'm Jane."

I stuck out my hand in a stiff form of politeness. "A pleasure.""

She smiled in relief from the awkwardness and shook it. "Bye Edward," She smiled as she left. I gave her a tiny smile and turned my attention back to Alice. She was glaring at me.

"It wouldn't have killed you to be nice from the goddamn beginning!" She scolded. I shrugged.

I felt twitchy today. The semester was ending this day so school was an effortless peal of no work at all. I slipped off my headphones. My fingerless gloves felt too tight.

I pulled off my loose tie and put my feet up on the desk. I was at home. Why wasn't life always this easy? There was a quick knock on the door followed by the barging in of Alice.

What was the point of knocking if it still gave me no choice whether she entered or not.

"Edward…I just saw Bella Swan at the supermarket." She gushed running over to me. I looked up stunned.

"What?" I gagged. "That's not possible. Her parents couldn't possible have let her back. She lost every damn memory, unless…" Unless she gained it all back.

Alice frowned." What are you talking about?"

I pushed past her to Carlisle's den. "Carlisle did you know-"

"Bella's back. She's been back a week already." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "She hasn't recovered her memory, but that's what brought her back."

He looked at me. "Renée said that's what is bringing her back. She feels she doesn't know herself. And well, the girl is lost. She can't remember people unless she hears or sees them. But her mother noted that she blocks out a lot of memory."

I turned away. "She's back." I whispered. "Don't tell Rosalie. Rose will do anything for revenge you know that."

Carlisle nodded. "Rose turned into a better person with that boy Emmett."

"I don't care." I snapped. Rose was still a cold girl in her own way and I doubt there was any new change. I turned on heel to my room. So what is she was coming back? It's not like it would affect me at all.

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed. Alice had left. I twisted in my sheets. I didn't like this. Stupid Swan girl was taking over my life.

**Please review to for some love and support on this story! I'm not 100% sure about it but it's an idea I've been dying to put down on paper. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Found Myself in Wonderland

**Ch.2**

**BPOV:**

_Instead he's a monster in my bed. _

I gasped sitting up. This song had been playing over and _over _in my head. I was in the car on my way to airport when Phil's daughter put it on.

I had come up with the bad lie that I wanted to leave Phoenix for Forks. Forks actually scared me incredibly out of my wits.

I was sure nothing that caused me so much physical damage would be something to remember. I pouted a bit in my seat. I was sick of this stupid airplane ride, of the babbling college boy who was talking to my chest more than to me, and my life.

Why did I have to go and sacrifice myself? I felt like I threw myself into the den of the lion. I was barely feeling good about school and letting the past go but Renee's sad attitude about me and Phil's nosiness was enough to drive a girl insane.

_That boy is a monster, muh-muh-muh monster. _

I internally growled. Go away you song, you invader of privacies, and disturbance to peace. I closed off the conversation completely with college boy and slipped on my earphones.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue where I used to sit and sleep with you. We were both seventeen and it used to feel so right sleeping all day and staying up all night_

I shook my head to the beat of Yellow Card. I smiled as I let the lyrics take me to a happy place where romance was the worst of my memories.

_Take me away, yeah, oh yeah._

I slipped off the plane ignoring Phil's phone call. Just because he had married my mother after my dad, and then he went and left her, well because of all that he didn't have to care so much!

I shifter my weight to the other foot, feeling an ooze of guilt. I refused to let the guilt dominate my actions. I sighed happily as Muse sang. I hugged my dad and without a word to each other we were off in the cruiser.

_Oooh, How much pain has quenched your soul, how much love would make you hold, you're my guiding lightning strike. I can't find a word to say that aren't overdue. I'd travel half the world to say_

_I belong to you._

"Oh, dad! " I suddenly remembered. "Can you stop at the store? I'm really craving chocolate cake!" I begged. He looked at me strangely.

"Okay, Bells." He looked at me weird before pulling in and letting me skip happily into the store. I ignored the rain pounding rudely on my face and hair.

It had been a stuffy ride everywhere and now I could only welcome it.

I was humming along to I Belong to You by Muse and ran into a pixie. For a moment, I was pretty sure she was a fairy and I walked right into her.

"I am so sorry!" I gasped. She was obviously just a really nice girl whom I was rudely calling a pixie.

She chuckled. "It's okay, I'm so small people tend to miss me-"

She stopped midsentence when she looked up at me. _I was walking past a really smooth silver Volvo and in front of it a young girl, this pixie, stood. She was glaring at me. My eyes turned to the figure next to her but-_ The vision had already ended.

She looked at me with the shock in her eyes. My vision had provided no information on her identity, only on her apparent hate for me.

"I'm Bella." I stuck out my hand robotically. She frowned.

"Listen Swan girl, I don't know what you're doing back in town but you need to stay away." She warned. I took a step back stunned and hurt.

I must've done something before that hurt this girl. She stomped off to the cashier and I stood there, my hand still sticking out.

I blinked and walked robotically to the table that held loads of cakes. I was pretty damn sad so I got the cake and a gallon of orange juice.

I couldn't stand milk by itself. I stood in line and got back in the cruiser.

"Did you find the cake?" Charlie asked teasingly. I smiled automatically and robotically.

I held up the bag. "Yup."

Renee made a grand drama of my return but I escaped upstairs with my juice and cake. And I cried. I cried and cried.

I hated having been sent off to live with my mother's ex because they found Forks to bad for me. I hated coming back to Forks. I stared off into space. My untouched cake sat rejected on my night drawer.

**EPOV:**

"Then she went I'm Bella like if I'm a retard." She shook her head sniggering. "You should've seen her face of shock when I told her to back off."

I frowned as we pulled into the parking lot. It had happened a week ago. My week of relaxation was over and now I was back to school. Back to hell.

I sat in my car till the bell rang. I had barely sat down for a minute when an announcement came on:

_Junior and senior students report for an assembly in the school gym .All Junior and senior students please report to the gym. Thank you. _

I heaved myself up and marched to the gym along with everyone else. Girls got together on one side and a couple threw themselves with some boys. Giggling and flirty comments flew through the air as the principal tried to get out attention.

"STUDENTS I HAVE SOME IMPORTANT NEWS FOR YOU!" No one cared. "A CLASSMATE OF YOURS WILL BE RETURNING TO SCHOOL TODAY." I cared, but no one listened. "ISABELLA SWAN WILL BE IN CLASSES WITH YOU ALL TODAY." Dead silence let him know everyone cared about _that_. It was too hot in here. I was suffocating.

"Now you have to all know something." He answered in a much more quiet voice. "Bella Swan lost her memory in an accident. She had to leave because of that reason. You all must understand that this is a very sensitive and important thing to note. She has lost her memory but this she seems to have short flashbacks in memory of people."

Everyone gasped and whispers spread like fire. Alice looked absolutely stunned. "LISTEN, I WANT YOU ALL TO BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR AND MAKE IT AS EASY AS POSSIBLE ON MRS. SWAN! THANK YOU! GO BACK TO CLASS." He yelled over the whispers.

The noise was back as the student jumped off either glad to be out, or dreading to return to their class.

**BPOV:**

I know it's impossible to really have memory of dying or being dead and coming back to life. But I felt like if I had. I knew _exactly_ how dead bodies felt when people were at their funeral, hearing things about them.

Things that were only said when people felt pity and a deep sense of sorry for you. I knew exactly how that felt.

I snuck back outside and away from the doors outside the gym before someone saw me. It was absolutely horrible. Never had I felt such a deep sense of embarrassment mixed in with such sadness.

I felt dead or ready to die. I was mortified of these people. I took a deep breath.

_After all you tied the rope to hang yourself with. You filled the tub up to the brim with water. Might as well hang yourself. Might as well drown. _

I took a deep breath and headed to Spanish class. I was so familiar with these walls and hallways. People weren't here yet. I was about to walk into the room when I realized the teacher had locked it. Of course she did, they had gone to the gym.

I groaned as I stood outside those doors. I could hear them coming. Oh no oh no.

I was trembling now. I couldn't do. My legs wouldn't move though.

_Come on!-Brain_

_Get it over with already, you fool.-Legs._

I felt my heart stutter, _too late to go back. _

_Fool-Brain._

I slipped on my headphones quickly as everyone marched in. Thank God, I saw that movie Alice in Wonderland and go the soundtrack.

**Avril Lavigne- Alice (Underground)**

**Dripping out standing out **

**I'm underground I fell down. I fell down. **

**I'm freakin' out so where am I now?**

**Upside down now and I can't it now!**

**You can't stop me now.**

Everyone passed by me staring.

**I'll survive. When the world falls and hits the floor, I won't cry.**

The most beautiful boy passed by with copper hair. I didn't flash but I did lose my breath.

**Found myself in Wonderland. **

I was so lost in the green gaze.

**Get back on my feet my girl. Is this real? Is this pretend?**

**I'll take a stand until the end. **

I was so lost.

School? Who cares!

Parents? They can manage without me.

Book? Fiction was never better than reality.

Fame? As long as he knew I existed.

The bell rang and I realized where I was. I looked around. The Adonis was gone and I was here. I was swept off my feet again. I hated this. I hated being caught off guard. I can do this I thought as I rushed into class.


	3. Stars are falling, waves are crashing

Please don't walk away  
Please tell me you'll stay  
Please stay  
I know I'll be okay though my scars are turning red  
I will never let you fall

-Guardian Angel. The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

EPOV:

She was standing right next to me, but I refused to look at her. I could feel her brown eyes staring straight at me, not past me, not next to me, right at me. But I refused to look at her.

What if it had been a trick? What is she wanted to play yet another cruel card in her twisted games?

My logic shot back sarcastically, _so she fakes the car accident and got Carlisle in on it?_

I was around the corner, where human life existed. I choked a bit, earning some stares. Yes, there was air to breath and space to think here.

I glared at the freshmen kid who was looking at me. He quickly dodged his gaze and walked away quickly. I was getting pretty sick of this undermining manipulation she had on me. I hated her. But in her absence I kept tabs on her well-being.

And then the past week I awaited her arrival. I even kept constant trips to the grocery store to catch a glimpse. I was so, so tired of it all. I wanted to go back to focusing on family and college.

First she made me hate her, then save her, then worry over her, and now I was obsessed. I sat down in my Calculus class. Math was simple. There were no ifs, ands, or buts. I licked over my lips nervously. I forced a smile at Tiffany as she sat down. She was an ex.

I thought she was an absolute smart girl to be around; someone informed I wouldn't lose interest in when in conversation. It turned out that math was her only passing class. She was good at it but I didn't find much to talk about when it came to math. Maybe Copernicus was a good topic but like I said, Tiffany couldn't do much outside of numbers and grid paper.

I turned away from her as soon as she smiled back widely. She always blew my tiny remarks or gestures out of proportion. A bit too clingy after the relationship as well.

I went through my problems and was let out of the room early. I had Spanish next. I lounged lazily around trying to find interest.

I could hear sobbing around the corner. "Jessica?" I heard a voice I didn't recognize call out. It was Isabella's.

"Isabe-Bella? Is that you?" I could Jessica's squeaky voice call out. She had begun following Tanya after Isabella left. They claimed open hate on Bella at the beginning of the year.

They claimed to have run her out of the school. So I wasn't surprised by what Jessica said next.

"You whore!" She screeched. I heard a loud gasp and a thud. I started jogging around the bend to see them. Isabella had fallen into a sitting position. "How dare you come back? Mike, Mike left me again! This time for _you!_" I was almost there.

Isabella had pulled herself back against the opposite wall. Far away from Jessica. "I don't see how-"

"YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR! YOU SLUT!" Jessica was raising her hand.

"HEY!" I yelled out of breath. "Stop!"

Too late, Jessica struck her across the face. Isabella froze with her face to the side. She looked up at Jessica. Her eyes were brimming over with tears. I could see the evident regret in Jessica's eyes.

"I don't know what I did wrong but," She sniffed, "I'm sure it was Mike's choice and no one forced him to leave you."

She stood up. The tears were glistening like frozen rain on car windows. She turned away from the dazed Jessica. She brushed past me and a sob escaped her lips.

I let her pass by. Jessica was still standing there shocked.

"That bitch!" She spat. She looked at me expectantly. "You can't tell me you hate her! She is so evil! I bet she made all this up! I can't believe she had to go and come back!" She huffed in her muffled, high-pitched voice.

I looked at her stunned. I was acting just like her. I had not wanted her return I had been bitter to Isabella and in order to be away from her I treated her how she treated me.

I was cold and distant no matter what. I looked up at Jessica who was still muttering to herself. "Jessica," I called out.

"What?" She snapped.

"You're behaving like a bitch. Mike is an asshole, if it's anyone's fault that he left you it was his. You should go slap _him._" I turned on heel and ran out to find Bella.

I couldn't. I looked everywhere, even in her car. I looked around the parking lot. I was in my Spanish class now. I sighed fidgeting.

Knowing that the other Isabella was stubborn, maybe this Isabella was too. Maybe she was fighting her way through this school, trying to be strong.

I let out a groan. Oh, that was just her. She was out there trying to get by. I would have to memorize her schedule now.

I tried my best to listen to the poorly speaking teacher. I wondered for a while if she even took a Spanish course in _middle school._ Her nose was stuck in the English-Spanish dictionary 24/7.

I looked around out the window, maybe Isabella would pass by there. She never did. I went through the ridiculously easy grammar worksheet with my eyes on paper, out the window, and glaring at the clock.

I twitched in my seat for the teacher to let us leave. Come on, come on. It's time already!

I was about to raise my hand and ask but a sophomore to my side called out obnoxiously, "YO! AIN'T IT TIME TO LEAVE ALREADY?"

I looked at the teacher impatiently as she looked at the clock. "I believe it is. You're all dismissed. If you didn't finish your worksheet bring it tomorrow as-"

I was out the door before she finished. I sprinted for the cafeteria. I avoided that place as soon as I got my car, but it was hard to know whether Bella was there or not.

I skidded to stop, literally, as I rushed into the room. It was exactly the same as I remembered it from freshmen and sophomore year. Everyone, however, was quiet from my burst into the room. That's not good.

I gave them all a dirty look and they fell back into their conversations quickly. I felt my eyes flit to the "cool" people table. It had been occupied by younger kids around here putting themselves up for the part but the juniors and seniors were three. Bella was there. I did a double take.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe it really was all a trick. I felt myself grow disgruntled as I gave an angry huff and walked out the door.

Stupid girl, stupid school, stupid Forks, stupid life, stupid everything!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** :)**_


	4. It's coming down to nothing

Ch.4

_I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through;  
everyone was waiting on a cue,  
to turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

…_.._

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head  
_

_Over my Head, the Fray_

BPOV:

I gave a dainty sniff as I walked past the green-eyed Adonis and the maniacal curly-haired brunette. I had been stunned for a moment when I flashed,

_It was the crazy curl girl and me hovering over a pretty young brunette. She had her books scattered on the floor and she was crying. "Angela, me and Jessica are so sorry we tripped you. But you're just too ugly to be walking amongst us pretty people." I sneered. _

I looked straight ahead trying not to cry anymore. It was bad enough they had seen me weak. I couldn't have anyone else stepping all over me. I didn't like Forks much.

I was scared of everyone around me and I was scared of myself. Everybody fell into whispers as I walked into my classroom and took a seat in the front where I could pretend eyes weren't burning holes in the back of my head.

I looked up at my teacher, he was staring. Oh, _please._ This couldn't be possible could it? I couldn't have even the teacher in on everything; he looked away when I met his eyes with a frown.

He continued his Trig lesson and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I didn't like this one bit. I was an evil person, and I couldn't remember. Everyone was mean and silent to me, or they seemed to avoid me at all costs.

"…stand up and tell us some things about you." I looked up at the teacher.

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused. The class snickered at my embarrassment. My temper flared. They were just so mean. I wasn't sad; I was just irritated now.

"If you could please, stand and tell us some things about you, Mrs. Swan." He clarified with a small, trembly smile. I looked at him bewildered. I couldn't have been that bad. Could I?

I stood up and turned to the class with set eyes. I was done being pushed around. "My name is Isabella but I prefer Bella, now. I love to read and I hate to socialize. I tend to be shy but I forget about that when I'm angry." I huffed giving them a dirty look. "I never liked to be in big crowds, my favorite books are by Shakespeare and Jane Austen. I have trust issues due to my mental condition." I turned to the teacher when I said 'mental' and sat down. "That's pretty much it; I don't have much to say considering I lost most of my memory."

The teacher cleared his throat in the awkward silence. "Well, it's lovely to have you back, Bella. Please make sure to feel at home in our little town."

I nodded. I sat through the lesson trying to ignore the silence that came whenever I shifted in my seat or stood up to sharpen my pencil. I finally turned around when the teacher said to partner up. Everyone was together except for a brunette in the back.

It was the one from my flash with Jessica! I paused for a moment as I had the exact same flash again. I noticed how the girl grew pale when I looked at her.

I needed to make things right.

I walked across the room and sat down next to her with a small smile. "Hello."

She looked at me timidly. "Hi."

"I don't know if you heard but I lost my memory," I paused for any sign of life on her pale face. She nodded. Oh, good, she was still breathing. "And I have these memory flashed when I see a person sometimes." I threw her a sheepish smile. "I had one of me and a girl called Jessica and well we were bullying you." I explained.

She was too pale, should I call the teacher? "And I wanted to say I'm sorry." I continued tentatively.

"What?" She gasped. I looked at her peculiarly.

"Yeah, I know you won't want to accept it. But I'm starting to get to know myself again, and I don't like who I was. I hate myself for the things I've done. I'm actually sort of glad I hit my head, or I would still be the person I was before." I confided in a whisper. People were getting quiet and beginning to listen in on what we were saying.

"So, you're saying sorry…to _me."_ She said in a confused tone. "I'm sorry, but this doesn't seem real!" She exclaimed. I flinched.

"I'm sorry, and I promise to never hurt you again."I whispered. I turned in my seat to do my work. I knew this girl was confused because apparently I was a real bitch to her back then.

"I don't forgive you." I heard her whisper. I looked at her. "I don't forgive you for the damage and insecurities you gave me."

I felt myself want to cry. People didn't deserve a second chance no matter if you were a different person in a different body.

I nodded to her response. I returned to my worksheet and felt myself drowning in the efforts to not cry and word problems.

The lunch bell rang and everyone ran out. Most of them were juniors and seniors running out to their cars and to a near by McDonald's.

I sighed as I stood up, still wanting to cry. I took a step back when I saw a blonde smiling coolly at me. She was taller than me and had these frozen blue eyes. Her long nails were manicured in a deep pink and her clothes were so small I wondered if she was one of those people lacking the sense of touch.

It was freezing!

"Why, Isabella, sweetie!" She threw her thin arms around me into an embrace. I stood there frozen for a moment. I awkwardly patted her back.

Why wasn't I flashing?

"Darling we have missed you oh so much! You must tell us about your stay in Arizona!" She squealed. She clapped her hands as she gave a bounce on her heels. Who wore heels in school?

That's right, this girl did.

I noticed the group of handsome boys behind her, and Jessica was amongst the blondes next to her. She was glaring at me. A blonde boy came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Bella, babe, it's been too long." He winked at me. Maybe this was Mike?

"Who are you all?" I asked taking a teensy step back from them. I was surrounded by pretty people with dead eyes. No emotion in their smiles or gestures. Were they robots, perhaps?

The leader, blonde girl #1, smiled sweetly. "Oh my then it is true! You really did lose your memory?" She asked.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" I demanded. They all laughed.

"It sounds like something you would do." The blonde clarified. I felt another hot stab of anger at myself, along with the envy of strangers knowing me more than me.

"My name is Tanya." Blonde #1 smiled. "This is Mike," She pointed at the blonde pervert who winked again.

"This is Tyler," He too gestured in a masturbating gesture and winked at me. "Gross Tyler." She flipped her blonde hair and continued, "This is Lauren, my twin." They posed like Charlie's angels. Okaaay.

"This is Jessica. Jessica, do you want to say something?" She hissed at her.

Jessica turned bright red. "But Tanya she-"

"BAH! _Jessica is there something you would like to say_?" Tanya hissed in a deadlier voice. Jessica turned to me with a sheepish smile. She should go into acting because she almost convinces me.

"I'm sorry about earlier today Isabella. I was so sad and confused!" She grabbed my hand and I flinched from her cold touch. "I'm really sorry."

I looked at them bewildered. It was like, dollhouse gone wild! I picked up my bag and headed to the cafeteria. I doubted it would be safe for me to drive in my condition.

"So then I was like no way, this is real gold, and he went yeah!" Tanya was babbling away. I picked up my pace. Maybe if I walked fast enough I could lose them.

They kept up no matter what. It was like pinching myself in a nightmare only to realize I was awaking to another one.


	5. Unwell

**Ch. 5**

_I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper and makes me think they're whispering something wrong  
Out of all the hours thinking somehow I lost my mind  
I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
but stay a while and you might see a different side of me_

_Unwell, Matchbox 20_

EPOV:

I sat in my car put on the loudest music I could find, and just sat. I didn't bother to care how people stared as they passed. I didn't bother to note that I was doing what Alice loved to call, sulking.

I looked out my window glaring at the speaker that released the shrill bell. It called me inside to Biology 1406, a class I was NOT in the mood for.

I stomped off to the damn lab and did the best I could to not slam my books on the table. I wasn't very successful to be honest. I looked up from my desk, pleased to see that everyone was already partnered up. I was the only one alone, and hopefully it would stay that way.

I glared at the ceiling as someone walked in. Well there goes my year alone. I finally tilted my head forward to see who my partner was (**Well, well, well oh who could it be?**). I couldn't believe it!

I watched her shake her long deep mahogany hair from her hoodie. She had on some headphones blasting loud enough for me to know she was hearing rock.

She stretched lazily and walked over the teacher. I tried to focus on anything but the warmth in between my legs at the sight of her. She was _actually_ turning me on. Now I won't sit here and pretend to be a virgin but I didn't want to be turned on by _her._

I shifted one of my legs up a bit so _it_ wouldn't be seen by the others. It was bad enough that I was supposed to hate her, sit with her, obsess over her, hate her, and NOW TURNED ON BY HER?

Where was the _justice? _Where was the balance between good and evil?

It was too late to claim openly that I was a vampire or Dracula, just to keep her far, far away from me. She was on her way to me. Oh please don't let this semester take long. Let it finish soon and easily!

I looked around in hope that someone else was open for her. Anyone, at the very least, please!

She sat down and instead of turning to look at me or staring futility at the front, [I had left her alone after the Jessica Situation], she actually took out paper and started to write notes. Unlike the rest of us who were falling asleep in the drone of Alternative Generations, she stared at the teacher with an incredible interest in what he had to say. I wondered if this was an act of aliens trying to trick us.

I wondered for a moment if it was God, working with the cancer issue, and realizing he forgot about me. And my lack of acknowledgement towards him when things were going good.

That's not too good. I looked up at the sky, well God I must say you're doing an outstanding job! I've really learned my lesson. Could you, _please oh please_ make me wake from my bad dream? I really have learned my lesson!

I looked at Isabella waiting for her to go _poof!_ and for me to wake up. Nobody went _poof!_ Instead Mr. Banner turned to Isabella and said, "Mrs. Swan it has come to my attention that many of my colleagues say you rather be called, Bella?"

She noticeably cringed under the comment and the extra looks she earned. "Yes, I do sir."

I looked at her peculiarly. She looked different. She didn't look like an Isabella, if I thought about it.

"Now work on your worksheet by analyzing the plant and finding the stage it is in." Mr. Banner called from the front to us. Everyone busted into loud talk of the vacation. It was our first day back after all.

We sat in an awkward silence as she reached into her bag for a pen and turned to me. I watched as she calmly clicked her pen and turned to the sheet of paper.

"Here it goes through mitosis, and then it's a haploid gametophyte-"She was writing away and speaking in her bell voice. I interrupted her,

"Wait, you-you memorized this?" I choked.

She turned a beautiful deep pink. "Yes, I happen to study and…stuff." She sighed. "Then it goes through fertilization-"

"Did you really lose your memory?" I asked not caring much about the assignment.

"YES!" She exclaimed furious. She looked like she wanted to be a lion or a tiger instead of a kitten. "I COULDN'T FAKE AN ACCIDENT OR A HOSPITAL VISIT OR ANY OF THAT! WHY IS THAT SO HARD TO BELIEVE?"

The class was dead silent. I looked at her as she set her head on her folded arms and her breathing went down to a steadier rhythm.

"Bella, would you like to step out for a moment?" Mr. Banner asked carefully. She looked up and her face was filled with tears.

"Yes," She whispered to him. She sniffed out as she turned to the paper and quickly filled it in. "Here, I'm done."

She walked out in tiny shuffles. I turned to Mr. Banner. "Could I go with her? She looks shaken up." I asked.

He turned to me with a frown. "Mr. Cullen you seem to have been the cause of it."

I gave a small sheepish smile. "Yes, can I please fix it?"

He nodded before walking back to the class. I got up and followed the sounds of sniffs and deep breathing.

"Isabella?" I called out as I approached her from behind. She was hearing her iPod so I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Does Mr. Banner want me back?" She asked not bothering to take off her headphones. I shook my head. "Then what is it?"

"I WANT TO TALK TO YOU! APOLOGIZE TO BE SPECIFIC!" I said loudly over her music. She sighed and pulled her headphones off.

"Well don't bother. I know that no one around here wants, or should forgive me for me whatever it is that I've done…" She trailed off and I grabbed her hand before she got to her headphones. A shock ran through me and I jerked away.

"Sorry." I coughed awkwardly. "Listen, it's just that…" I tried to explain but like word vomit I asked her, "what where you doing with those kids at lunch?"

She looked at me peculiarly. "You mean Tanya and Mike and…Jessica?" She asked. I nodded. "Well they approached me and-"She stopped, with a full blown frown. "Wait, what does that matter?"

I shook my head impatiently. "It matters a lot. So please, continue."

"They just started to talk to me and then they followed me to the cafeteria. Jessica said sorry to me like a robot and Mike-"She paused with tears in her eyes. "Mike kept on being strange. He kept on winking and touching my knee." She looked at me bewildered.

"I don't remember them, and what I do is a bunch of…disgusting things." She shuddered. I looked at her.

"Isabella I don't-"

"Bella," She corrected. "My name is Bella. I'm not Isabella." She looked down the hall as student came out from their rooms. "At least I don't think I am. But to everyone that's who I am."

**I'm sorry if there are any people I insulted with my insertion of God, it is just a part of my story, I happen to be religious in my own way too. And for those who don't believe in that well, just scratch it out from your memory ha-ha. Thank you reading and please, oh please leave a review. Thank you to those who reviewed beforehand. **

**=) A smile can change someone's day, or someone's life! So smile! **


	6. Attention Attention

_To the point that we will have something that will never happen_

_This table is taking a turn for the worse_

_Rock bottom it's over the edge _

_-Attention Attention, The Academy Is…_

**Ch. 6**

**BPOV:**

I looked at him not sure what to make of him. "You mean Tanya and Mike….and Jessica?" I asked still confused. He nodded with his thick brown eyebrows pulled together to form this perfect image of confusion. I felt a new wave of wariness at how much of an outsider I felt. "Well they approached me and-"I stopped. What _did this matter at all?_ "Wait, what does this matter?"

He shook his head and a look of impatience crossed his face. "It matters a lot, so please continue." He said with a tone of impertinence. I suppressed a sigh. I didn't _want _to remember that dreadful lunch period.

"They just started to talk to me and then they followed me to the cafeteria. Jessica said sorry to me like a robot and Mike-"I paused feeling tears prickle my eyes as I remembered. "Mike kept on being strange. He kept on winking and touching my knee." I looked at me him scared.

"I don't remember them, and what I do is a bunch of…disgusting things." I let out a shudder. I had no regard of my virtue apparently. I had all this visions of having these fantasies with these 3 boys. And visions came of me fulfilling them. I bit back the tears.

"Isabella I don't- I interrupted him, exasperated.

"Bella," I said. "My name is Bella. I'm not Isabella." I turned my head to the open doors of the student body flooding out from class. "At least I don't think I am. But to everyone that's who I am."

I took a deep breath. "Everyone hates me and I asked a girl for forgiveness and she said no. I can't say I'm not hurt but neither am I surprised. I had this flash of me bullying her and it was horrid and-"I stopped to look at him. He had a colder, more distant look than before.

I felt ice hit the tips of my body. "I did something to you, didn't I?"

He nodded curtly and walked off into the flood of staring teenagers. I bit my lip. This was great just great. I had feelings for this bizarre boy and he hated me. He absolutely loathed me.

I watched a girl down the hall have her books spilled by Tanya. She reached over to pick them up but everyone kicked them across the hall. She sighed and brushed her long brown hair behind her ear.

It was that Angela girl. I looked up to the sky, gave a silent prayer, and walked right over to her.

It was time for me to pick up Isabella's mess.

"Hi." I murmured as I gave her a heavy math book.

"Isabella," she nodded taking the book with a frown.

"Bella," I corrected. "I'd really like for you to call me Bella. Listen Angela," I took a deep breath so I could continue. "I know I did horrid things. Things that I totally understand you don't want to forgive me for. But I would like a chance to make it up to you."

She sighed. "Bella I doubt you could."

I smiled at her. "Can I try?"

She looked tentatively at me and nodded. "Okay."

I let out a squeal. "Oh, thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I smiled at her. "I will do my best I promise!" And with that I walked away.

But I ran straight into Tanya.

"Isabella, why are you talking to that loser?" She sneered. I noted the books in her hand.

"Tanya did I ever tell I believe in karma?" I asked with a serious note in my voice. Everyone was looking at us.

"No." She sighed in a bored tone.

"Well, I do and I think that's why I lost my memory. And I believe karma would like for me to do _this._" I reached over and dropped her books.

She gasped. "What is your deal, you freak?!" She shrilled.

"I'm done watching people run from me because I bullied. I'm done watching people let other people be bullied. So I'm fixing up the mess your little group and I made." I sighed. "Got that?"

"This is so on." She huffed before stomping off.

I turned to leave and saw Angela smile at me. "That is a step in the right direction Bella. Thank you."

**I'm sorry it's a bit short but I felt that the best way to end this chapter was like this. Well I love to be on vacation and give all these constant updates! Even though I feel alone in my updates. Is anyone out there?**

**~ Some people want power for control. Some people fight for power. Some people want power so their voice is heard. **

**But we don't need power to be heard. **

**We just need strength and courage. No fight is to strong for a person. No person is too strong for a fight.**


	7. The Mad Hatter

_I just don't belong in a place like that  
I love the cause but not the act  
Cuz Jesus was a friend and not a judge  
He loved the sinners as much as he loved the little ones  
and I sing hallelujah!_

_-Sacrilegious, Never shout Never_

**Ch.7**

**EPOV:**

I lay back in my seat trying to relax. I shouldn't be worrying like heck here. Who cared that I walked away from _Isabella_?

I glared at my ceiling. Alice was pretty much hyperventilating on the car ride over here. She believed _Isabella's_ story on the loss of memory, amnesia and all that.

I took a deep breath and hopped off my bed. I had seen the accident and something inside of me wanted to be with _Bella._ Something inside of me loved the sound of Bella's voice. Something inside of me loved the way she felt next to me. And that part kept on urging for me to reach out and touch her just to feel that high it gave me.

I smiled at the memory. She was just so beautiful. And her voice and her tears broke my heart. The smile cleaned right off my face and I felt the same emptiness again.

I looked to my side with a deep need of her to be here, with _me._ I had to go and be so rude with her. Loyalty to my family and Rose tore me from her side.

I snorted. I didn't even know if she liked me but I still had that deep need and feeling that I was running straight into walls when I went _away_ from her. It's like I was trying to grab for something when there was nothing there.

I had fallen into a deep hole.

I was falling for this stranger, this memory-less girl. I wasn't scared at all for it. I knew that this was what I wanted.

But just like falling, it was inevitable and unstoppable. I sighed. I didn't want to rush anywhere. I need to get my head…and my heart together.

I looked around hoping things could get a bit easier at some point.

I did my homework and headed to bed.

_In my dream I was in a forest. There were two trails; one had Rosalie staring heatedly pass me. She was furious. I turned to what she was glaring at and there was Isabella. She was wearing that leather skirt and a tight tank top. I looked behind Isabella and there was Bella. She was wearing jeans and an orange Paramore shirt. She was crying. I took a step towards her and Isabella smirked at that. I could hear Rosalie's protest behind me but I kept going. _

_I put my arms around Bella and she looked up at me with those melted chocolate eyes. Her eyes began to freeze into pools of frozen brown, and her clothes disappeared. She was naked. It was Isabella. _

_She smiled and tightened her grip on me. The forest had turned a room in white. Bella was behind Isabella now and she was looking away. Isabella was still in my arms. _

_I could feel my knees shaking. Her nails were beginning to dig into my back. "You can't have her and not me. We are the same person. Accept it Cullen. When you want to kiss dear Bella, you want to kiss me. When you want her, you want me."_

I sat up panting. I was covered in sweat. "Edward!"

I realized that it hadn't been my knees that made me shake in my dream. It had been Alice shaking my bed.

I looked up in annoyance trying to shake off the nightmare. My clock read 5 in the morning. I turned to Alice with an angry huff.

"What is your problem?! School starts in 3 hours!" I hissed. She ignored the comment and sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Edward, I feel bad for what I told Bella at the supermarket."

"Why do you call her Bella?" I retorted. She looked up surprised.

"She wants us to call her that," She said frowning.

"She's Isabella, not Bella." I argued.

She looked at me firmly. She understood what I meant by the difference. She knew I wanted a difference.

"Edward, I don't think this is the Isabella we know. Yesterday after classes I heard she knocked all the books out of Tanya's hands and told her off. You know who she was defending? Angela, she was defending Angela!" Alice threw her thin arms up. "Out of all people, it was Angela, Edward."

I frowned. The whole school knew that Isabella hated Angela. No one knew why, but a few did know. I was one of them who were brave enough to comment out loud that Isabella was intimidated by Angela. Angela was smart and a pretty girl.

I looked up at Alice. She was smiling.

"Do you know who Bella reminds me of? She reminds me of Alice in Wonderland." She giggled. "She meets all these strange people, who claim to know her when they're supposed to be a part of her dreams, not life." Alice sighed.

"And the red queen and ugly people with deformed bodies would be Tanya and her followers. " She laughed. "And then the people who are either white or red would be the student body. Angela could be the white bunny that isn't convinced she's Alice but still leads her in the right way." She continued.

"I…I would be the annoying mouse that messes up but lets her by." She smiled sheepishly. "Her parents are probably Absolute." She looked at me. I could see from her eyes that she was assessing me.

"Who would be the mad hatter?" She mused with an impish glint in her eyes. She stood up and looked at the clock. "Go back to sleep, sorry to wake you."

I was already to go to bed when my door opened again. "Edward, did I ever tell you that I was so sure that the mad hatter and Alice should be together?"

And with that the possibility of sleep was out the window and gone.

* * *

I let out a yawn as I pulled into the parking lot of the school. I shot Alice a dirty look as she flashed me an innocent smile. I watched her skip out the car and towards Jasper. They had been dating for 2 weeks and Alice still said we weren't to meet yet.

Weren't to meet yet, my ass.

I smiled. Time to mess up Alice's plans like she messed up mine. I walked out the car and towards them. Jasper looked at me with wide eyes and they flitted towards Alice. He touched her shoulder and she turned around.

"Jasper what- Oh, Edward, what are _you_ doing?" She hissed. "Not today, that's not how I planned it."

I smiled widely. "Oh, really? Because I planned to sleep till 7:30 but I was woken up at 5, Alice." I turned to Jasper with an extended hand. He shook it. "I'm Edward, this crazy girl's older brother."

He chuckled. "I'm Jasper, the crazy girl's boyfriend. I would've introduced myself, but you know….Alice is Alice." He muttered. I laughed, so the boy _did___know what he was in.

"Good luck, see you at lunch Alice." I winked at her as she glared angrily.

"I hate you Edward. You have set war." I shook off her threat for later fear. I turned back to my car and saw Tanya in my way.

"Hi, Edward." She smiled sweetly. Where was her posse?

"Tanya," I nodded trying to step around the ice queen.

"Listen Edward, I was hoping you could do me a favor." She smiled widely.

"I don't think so." I sighed. She looked down.

"It's very simple. You see I want to take Swan down!" She murmured stroking my forearm. Ugh. "I know what she did to Rosalie; wouldn't you love for revenge against that girl?"

I looked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. Let's take her down. She humiliated your sister." Tanya was touching my chest and leaning so her breasts were up against me.

I felt myself grow uncomfortable. "I don't know Tanya."

I heard a low gasp. And it was followed by a thud. Bella was on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was- I'm sorry." She gasped and turned to run away. I turned to Tanya's cold laughter.

"That Edward was the first part of the plan."

"How is this part of taking her down?" I asked, confused by all that was hitting me.

"She wants _you_ of course. Oh, Edward, how can you not tell how much that bitch likes you? Even back when she had all her damn memory." She sighed. "Come on, Edward, are you in or what?"

"I'm in." I sighed. I needed to go back to hating Isabella; there was no difference between her and Bella, no matter what Alice said. Tanya pecked me on the cheek and walked away.

Alice was looking at me with a sense of shock and anger. "She's Alice in Wonderland!" She yelled angrily. "And I was wrong. Edward, you're not the mad hatter. You're that evil man with the ridiculous patch on his eye. I never thought you would be the bad guy." She hissed.

I felt my temper rise. "Alice, you know that's messed up. Isabella messed things up for our family, for Rose."

Alice shook her head firmly. "You ninny, this isn't Isabella and you know it. There _is _a difference between her and Bella." Alice sighed, "I swear to God maybe _I'm _Absolute."

**So this chapter would be very confusing for those who haven't seen Alice in Wonderland so here's a run down of the characters I mentioned. **

**The Red Queen, in case you haven't seen the previews, she has this giant head. And all these people with deformed body parts are part of close worshippers of hers. **

**There are these chest pieces, which are either red for the red queen or white for the white queen.**

**The white bunny is the one as you all **_**must**_** know is the one with the ticking clock who says it's late! **

**Then there's this annoying little girl mouse who's always picking fights with Alice. **

**Absolute is this worm who tells a lot of who Alice is. **

**Alice is of course the one in Wonderland with "no memory" of it. **

**I'd say more but that would be major spoiler. So in case you (for some strange reason) want that or have seen the movie and fell in love with it and the mad hatter, then send me a message from my profile!**

**~ Your best friend will be there for you when you're sad, though they might not always make you smile, they will cry with you.  
Your best friend will be there when you're laughing and most likely be the reason you're laughing. Your best friend might not save you from all the jerks in the world but it will kick the ass of any who messes with you.  
Your best friend might not be able to bail you out of jail, but they'll be in the cell with you cussing out the officer who caught you two.**

**Your best friend might not have been with you all your life, but they came and stayed in it. **

**Love your best friend. =]**


	8. One More Sad Song

_One boy, one girl_

_Two hearts, their world_

_Time goes by, secrets rise_

_One boy, sad song_

_~One More Sad Song, the All-American Rejects_

**BPOV:**

"I don't know Tanya." He murmured looking down at her. They were looking into each other's eyes and pressed up against each other. I gasped and tried to step back but slipped and landed on my butt.

"I'm sorry, I was-I'm sorry," I gasped again and turned trying to bite back the tears. I heard Tanya laugh behind me but I couldn't care less at my humiliation. I could, however care loads more, about my broken heart, or feelings.

I was on my way to find Edward, ask him how I had hurt him, and do what I could to fix it. I felt a cold shove on my left shoulder and watched Tanya walk by me.

"Oh, Isabella, I didn't see you there. Edward distracted me with that delicious make-out." She smiled coldly. I felt myself stiffen up angrily.

How dare she use my feelings against me?

"Tanya, I could give less of a damn who's mouth you shoved your tongue in," I lied. I felt my mouth begin to turn dry and everything spilled out. "Just because you're such a slut feeling the urgency to get with every guy on campus and in Forks, it isn't my topic of the day who you made out with."

She gave a cold laugh. Everyone was listening in on us. "Oh, but Isabella, you were just like that." She walked away and I felt myself take a step towards her. I was so ready to punch her. Everyone watched eagerly.

I took my step back and took a deep breath. Think like Gandhi, Bella, just like Gandhi.

I turned around and continued my quest. I had my notebook in hand. I was going to ask everyone what I had done to them, how I had hurt them if I had, and how I could make it up to them.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I smiled at the group of kids who looked at me with shock. After a long conversation I learned that I had been the one to take over their lunch table and give it up to the 'cool kids.'

I flashed them a smile. "Don't worry; it'll be yours by today at lunch period."

And on to the next, I took my agenda and fixed times to fix the issues and times to figure out _how_ to fix the issues.

I was on my way to lunch period with a lighter heart, even though it was all torn and stomped on. I had asked to leave early and used the excuse of my "memory" condition. I said I felt a bit sick.

I ran to the table ignoring the looks of the freshmen. I sat down and pulled out my copy of Romeo and Juliet. Lovely, I thought.

The bell for lunch rang and I watched all everyone spill in. Tanya walked in. I put my book down and watched her take her time, strutting over to me.

She glared at me. "I think you ought to know Isabella, that this is our table."

I frowned. "I don't believe that. I think I should see your papers of possession." I joked, with a bitter smile. She sneered at me.

"I don't care what you think, Isabella. Edward and I are going to eat here."

I gulped at the low hit. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, I think that this table was initially theirs." I gestured to the group of kids who stood hesitantly a few feet away. I gave them a hard look and gestured for them to come closer.

They came and sat down on both sides of me. "They are going to stay here, and I think you should leave now."

By now Edward walked in and draped his arm around Tanya's shoulder. "What's going on?" He asked looking everywhere but at me.

"Nothing just that you two are going to leave." I ordered. Tanya glared at me.

"I'm not going anywhere ISABELLA." She said loudly. I felt myself go cold and the adrenaline flooded my veins.

"Bella, come on you tried, its okay. We forgive you." The boy next to me whispered. I shook my head.

"No, no. This table was yours and I am not going to walk away from the wicked witch." I stood up and walked over to her so we were face to face. Edward backed off now.

"LISTEN BLONDIE YOU BETTER WALK AWAY." I yelled. She flinched. Her blue eyes narrowed.

"Don't push me around." She hissed. "I won't leave." Edward put an arm between us as our hands curled up into fists.

"Tanya, come on." He murmured. He looked at me in a speculating light. I looked stubbornly away. I didn't know he had been one of them and that was why he stayed away.

"Fine," She huffed and stomped away. The cafeteria was quiet; apparently I and Tanya were the only ones who had been talking.

"WHOO-HOO!" A freshman threw his fists into the air and suddenly the whole cafeteria fell into a roar of cheer. Everyone patted me in the back, and some girls even began to sing,

"The wicked witch is gone, the wicked witch is gone!"

I smiled and sang along with them. I felt a nagging feeling in my chest that asked for attention, but I ignored it. All I wanted was to feel this complete feel of success. I crossed the group of kids off my list and promised them to sit there everyday at lunch and keep her away.

I ate a McDonald's big Mac with them and laughed along with their dorky jokes. I was feeling in place with human beings for the first time.

I ran out the door when the second bell told me I was late to Biology. I smiled at Mr. Banner happily. I wasn't going to give over my feelings to Edward Cullen. I took a psychology class in Arizona.

It said that I shouldn't be stressing over things like the weather and things I can't control. Therefore I was wasting time and feeling on people like _Edward Cullen. _

I took a deep breath as he walked in, looking amazing of course. He was enough to send me into a heated frenzy in my body. I fixed my eyes on the front of the class, trying to not let my face show the want and need I felt for him.

It was excruciating.

I tapped my foot to a beat in my head as Mr. Banner continued to get ready for lecture. He was taking out some worksheets too. Darn, I would have to work with him.

"Could you please stop?" He asked, not looking at me. I stared. Uh-oh, did he read my mind or something?

Play dumb Bella.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your foot, please stop tapping it." he repeated. I felt a smirk grow on my lips.

"Does it annoy you?" I asked. I hadn't stopped tapping it yet. I followed a different beat.

"Yes," He looked at me now. I flashed him an innocent smile.

"Well, Tanya annoys me and she doesn't stop it. We don't always get what we want." I turned to the front of the classroom. I listened carefully on the characteristics of ferns.

"Now here is your study guide for the quiz this Thursday." Mr. Banner passed them out and paused at my table. "Mrs. Swan, I leave it entirely up to you whether you would like to take this quiz or postpone it till next week. I understand that you might not have covered what we have."

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'd love to take it next week, but I wouldn't mind a tutor to help me catch up with all this."

He nodded. "Actually Mr. Cullen here is my best student out of all the seniors." I felt myself grow pale.

"You two may work here every Tuesday and Thursday after school." I was very pale. "Mrs. Swan are you okay?"

I nodded weakly. "Yes, I'm just a bit out of breath." I turned to the study guide and felt myself sink lower in my seat. I didn't understand all of it, so that meant more time with Edward.

Oh, please no. I looked at him. He was staring blankly out the window. "Today's Tuesday, so I suppose I'll be seeing you after class." He muttered. And with that the bell rang and out he flew.

I got my books together and tried to follow his grace but I tripped on the door frame. I looked up and there Tanya and Edward. His arm was around her shoulder and she had her hand on his chest. I heard her cold giggle.

"Wow, Isabella, I never knew you had such grace." She mocked. I felt myself turn red as I scooped my books back up and stood up. I slipped on my headphones and walked away.

"Oh, yeah," I turned around just as everyone started whispering about my lack of come back. "Tanya, your silicone is sticking out your boob. Put it back in before everyone realizes they're fake. Well actually you'd have to be a retard to not notice you're cold plastic." I looked at Edward as I said my last sentence and with that I turned to my next class.

I smiled to myself as everyone burst out laughing. I went on to the next on my list. I had taken the boyfriend of a girl from her and I was going to go talk to him.

"Hi, you're Eric, no?" I asked as I walked up to a boy outside my class. He nodded, with a tentative smile on his face.

"Oh, hi I'm Bella." I stuck out my hand. He chuckled.

"I know we sort of dated?" He shrugged. I nodded.

"I know. The thing is that I was hoping that you could do me a favor." I asked with a small smile. He went into a daze and nodded. I frowned. Was I putting him in a daze?

"Yes, there's this beautiful girl that I want you to go out with, just one date." I pleaded. He frowned.

"Who?"

I felt myself get a bit irritated. "Eric, you dated this girl before me. Remember Brandy?"

He blinked surprised. "Her? I thought she hated me."

I felt myself do an internal happy dance at the fact that he didn't ditch her out of spite. "Well, she doesn't. She actually misses you. So what do you say to Friday at La Bella Italia?"

He smiled. "Sure tell her I'll pick her up at 6 so we can drive to Port Angeles. I gotta make the phone call for the reservations." He walked off and I let out a chuckle when he started to whistle. Score for Bella! And the crowd goes completely out of control!

"Why do you bother?" I turned to the delicious voice. It was, of course, Edward leaning against the wall behind me.

"What does it matter to you if I bother or not?" I grunted walking off. "Leave me alone Edward, Tanya is naked somewhere around here so get on with your show."

"Cut me some slack." He groaned keeping up. "You know it isn't possible for someone to be around someone like her for more than a couple of minutes."

I didn't want to fall into his trap."_Well_ if you can't stand her, than why mooch her all over the place?"

He laughed. "Mooch her, did you just say mooch her?"

I let out an angry huff. "There is nothing wrong with the word mooch!"

"Okay, okay." He put his hands up defensively. "Tanya was just using me for her own benefit, not mine." He said thoughtfully.

"What benefit could come for you or her?"

"Well, she thinks you're besotted with me. And I wanted some payback for what you did to my sister." He stated bluntly. "But I can see that you've changed. You actually changed." He mused.

I felt myself turn a deep red. Had I made my attraction for him that obvious? I suddenly flashed.  
_I was walking by him and his cold eyes stared firmly back. I felt a woozy from his beauty and I wanted him to look at me warmly. But I turned my gaze back to the front where I knew I belonged. I didn't belong with this angel boy. I was a monster. _

I looked up at Edward. That wasn't too good. "I had a flash." I blurted.

He looked down at me surprised. "You're not going to get mad at what I told you?"

"Who cares? I deserved it but it still wasn't nice. But I…I have to go." I started to run.

_**Hey, A MILLION VIRTUAL DOLLARS WILL BE GIVEN AWAY FOR THE PERSON WHO CAN GUESS WHAT TRIGGERED BELLA'S FLASHBACK AFTER READING THE NEXT CHAPPIE! **_

**Thank you for reading! I have so many amazing reviews, even though their few, but it's like that saying that says something along, I'd rather one good friend than a million fake ones. **

**Thank you so much hidden in the cyber world person! Also I want to make a personal thanks to DreamGirl123 and Auroraboralis for such nice reviews. You guys made me smile =)**

**~Seek the answer within you. Be not influenced by the thoughts or words of those around you. **


	9. Rude Boy

_I like it when you touch me there  
I like it when you pull my hair  
Baby if I don't feel it, I ain't faking no more  
I like it when you tell me kiss me there  
I like it when you tell me move it there  
So get it up!_

_So rude boy show me what you got_

-Rude Boy, Rihanna

**Before the accident, back to Isabella days**

**Ch. 9**

**BPOV:**

I felt myself let out a scream as Tyler finally thrusted himself all the way in. He gasped and let himself go. I sighed not exactly having reached an orgasm yet. He pulled out with pants and sweat.

"You let me cum; I'll let you go with me." I stared with wide eyes as he opened my legs and probed my walls with his finger. I let out a whimper. He was so rough. So deliciously rough.

I could see him smirk but my mind was focused on his mouth as he leaned forward and put his head in between my legs. I let out another scream as he began to lick. It never failed to take me to this place.

People had drugs. People had beer. I had sex. I had orgasms. People thought I was stupid for it, but it took somewhere where I knew that it was me and that guy and believe me I couldn't give less of damn if he was in it for the pleasure.

Because I was too.

I let out a grunt as he started to lick my clit. So sweet, so hot. I felt my back arch with another heat wave. Oh, don't let this ever end. I felt myself let out another rush of wetness as he began to lick the start of my walls.

"Oh, Tyler, take me!" I screamed as he began to use his finger _and_ his tongue. "Oh, oh, yes YES!" I screamed as I sadly reached the end. He licked a bit, but I was too sensitive for that. I only took 3-5 minutes to come back from that.

He smiled. "You're too tight for your own good, Isabella." He grunted as he fumbled with himself. I felt myself start to get wet again. I was ready for round 4, just wait Tyler.

I reached over and started to pump my hand on his cock. He was _so_ hard. He let out a moan. "Oh, Isabella, don't stop." I felt myself moan at the thought of an orgasm from his cock, not from his tongue. The tongue guaranteed them but his cock brought more pleasure.

I felt the bed groan under our weight as we shifted so I was on top still pumping away. "God, I need you Tyler."

He was still in the other world. I wanted to be there too. I slid down on his cock and let out a scream as he shifted. Don't let it end, never ever.

He moaned. "Too tight, too tight." He panted. "Move, Isabella, move your hot ass."

I grabbed the headboard and pushed down deeper. "Don't rush me. I will do what I want whenever I want. Especially when it comes to cumming." I smiled.

He gasped as I pulled myself up and pressed down hard again. I could hear our wet, slapping skin. Oh, yes. Bring it, bring it.

"Argh you're so tight. Go, go." He grunted. I felt myself moan. He was so hard. I felt myself go faster and faster. The friction, the sounds, the screams, the creaking bed. Everything turned me on.

He shifted so he was on top. I let out a moan. "I want you to cum first Isabella." He thrusted himself in hard and I gasped. Oh, please don't let this end.

"Come on." He grunted as he pushed in and out. In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out.

I refused to let go of the high it gave. He thrusted hard into me and I knew I wouldn't last past that. I tossed him back under me and rode it out fast and hard. He grunted as I went fast and steady.

"YES YES YES YES YES! FUCK ME TYLER FUCK ME!" I screamed as I finally came. I went for a few more rides till I felt him cum with me. Oh yes.

We fell asleep after that. There was no hope for us to last after that. It was 4 in the morning when I woke up and left in my old clothes. I snuck back into my house and headed to the shower. I washed off all traces of Tyler on my body.

I felt myself get a bit wet as I remembered how we did it standing up. I shook my head and focused on my music.

"Boys, boys, boys." I sung along with Lady Gaga. I never had the ability to love a person. I emotionally detached myself from everyone and made my way by having sex. I would be a prostitute but I wasn't into the money. I just wanted sex, sex, sex. Yes, I am a sex addict. I thought about sex all the time.

I thought about sex as I ate breakfast in my kitchen. I could see me doing it in the counter and I could see myself bending over my counter. I could sit on the counter and he could stand in between my legs.

By he, I meant any boys who wanted it. I wasn't picky.

I slipped on my leather skirt, the one I knew Tyler liked. I wanted to do it in his car facedown already.

I walked out the door and straight to Tony. I called him after my first boyfriend I had sex with. I had bought a vibrator and condoms to keep in it for when I was _lonely. _

I was always lonely. Sex was hardly the appropriate way to keep company, I could never speak to anyone, I mostly screamed their names.

I smirked as I looked across the lot. I could tell by Edward's annoyed face that Alice had said one of those witty remarks she told Tanya or Jessica. She was pretty funny.

Too bad that when I was a freshmen and having come from Arizona, I acted like a bitch to them. It wasn't the best idea for me to be so hurried to hurt Rosalie before she hurt me.

I sighed as I turned on my radio and listened to Lady Gaga before guilt engulfed me. I felt myself get a bit wet as Edward ran his hand through his hair and stared off into space.

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick; I want to take a ride of your disco stick_

Boy, did I want that boy. He was so hot and sexy and you could just see that he was the whole package. I wanted him to take me in every position. I wanted him to twist me and bite me. I wanted to taste him from head to toes.

So hot.

Tyler showed up and threw me against the car. I wasn't in the mood for the roughness right now. It was strange but when I saw Edward, I wanted that innocent form of sex, dirty yet sweet.

I let Tyler stick his tongue down my throat as he put his knee in between my legs. Fool me, Tyler.

I felt him start to pull me past the direction of Edward. I met his eyes and he looked at me real hard. He hated my guts, and with reason.

This boy was _good_ so I kept my eyes straight ahead where I belonged. I had to move forward away from this pure angel.

I took a glance at Alice and saw her glare right back. Well, the Cullen family would never forgive me. I could beg, and beg (not that I ever had apologized) but I wouldn't get close to the land of Heaven. I was a bad person.

A bad person with a dangerous addiction.

I realized I left my phone in my car. "Hold up, I forgot my cell." I muttered slipping out from under his arm. I hated to be claimed by a draped arm around my shoulder.

I would rather hold hands but Tyler wasn't that boy.

I strutted past the group of kids not needing to say excuse me. Everyone avoided me like a plague. I tugged down on my leather skirt as I hit the empty lot. It was so tight and short it made me self-conscious at times.

I honestly felt less exposed when I was naked. I slipped into my car and reached over the dashboard to pick up my white touch screen cell.

I turned around and saw a scared guy run into my car. My whole body jerked forward and my head collided against the steering wheel. Everything went black and I never woke up after that.


	10. Nothing on You

Ch. 9

_**I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say baby  
they got nothing on you baby  
hands down there will never be another  
been around and I ain't seen another  
but you're styled when you got nothing on  
Baby you the whole package**_

_**-Nothing on You, BOB**_

**EPOV:**

I watched Bella stumble away. She just took off. I covered my face with my hands. I'm a complete fool. I couldn't lie to her, which would've probably led to better places, but I couldn't. I looked down at those melted chocolate eyes and fell under her spell. I let out a low moan.

What was happening to me?

She was different. She was what I had looked for in every girl. She kept me on my toes, and _still_ made me feel right at home.

You missed up. NOW GO FIX IT! I blinked surprised. Was that an internal voice?

Yes, now drop your balls and go after her!

I winced. Apparently my voice had a strong vocabulary.

Shut it.

Yessir. I jogged over to my car. I quickly caught up with her car. It was hard to miss and she wasn't exactly going at 100mph.

I resisted the vulgar urgency to honk and make her pull over. I simply passed her and made a head start to her house. I smiled at the convenience of receiving the forwarded texts with Bella's address that shouted PARTY AT ISABELLA!

I sighed as I pulled in and waited for her to pull in. She grimaced.

_Sure I want someone to understand  
but I don't need the stress  
I'm not about the analysis like if it's some kind of test  
Don't have to be a genius to figure out what's between us_

I let out a cough as she stepped from the car. She was hearing Hilary Duff?

_You can spend your whole life  
analyzing, justifying, quantifying and dividing  
until there's nothing anymore  
why don't you just close your eyes and kiss my lips  
and let it go just let it go_

I let myself admire as she walked towards me. She was smooth. She had lovely curves hidden in the mystery of her loose clothes. She had on converse and added a hint of cuteness on her medium-small frame.

She had the loose damp hair that was usually straight but was beginning to curl with the humidity. I flashed a smile trying to collect my thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked impatiently. She crossed her arms and started to tap her feet. I watched looked away and tried to ignore the sexiness of her smirk. She still remembered the annoyance it caused me at Biology class.

THAT'S RIGHT! THE BIOLOGY TUTORING!

I gave a mental _Whoop!_ as I reached into my car and pulled out my biology text book. "We were supposed to have that tutoring session remember?"

She turned a bright red. I didn't miss the hugely embarrassed expression on her face. "Oh, _that._" She murmured walking past me. "Come inside." She called from the porch. I turned and jogged in.

She flicked on the lights. Forks isn't a sunny place, not even during the day. I put my bag down next to the door and admired the old-fashioned look in the house.

Not designer old-fashioned but the furniture was mismatched, the living room was blue with a fire place covered with Bella's baby pictures, and the kitchen was white and yellow.

I smiled at how pretty and simple it was. I turned my attention to Bella. She was in the kitchen and I waited awkwardly in the living room.

Maybe tutoring wasn't the best of ideas.

What's done is done now make the best of it.

I let out a low huff at my subconscious brilliancy and flicked open my book. I had out a couple of sheets of paper and two pencils. Yeah, I like the smart look it gave me.

Maybe too smart?

I panicked. He was right. It did look too smart! I made everything look messy but everything we needed was still there.

"Edward do you want water?" She called from the kitchen.

That would calm our nerves.

"Yeah, thanks." I called back. I looked at the table.

….Maybe we made it too messy…

I let out an angry grunt. I reached forward and was about to rearrange it when Bella walked in. I jumped a mile, turning pink.

She gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I couldn't find some food. But I managed." She held up two granola bars with two water bottles.

"Cool," I nodded. She tossed me them, and my numb fingers caught them. I watched her sit next to me.

"Enlighten me, senior prodigy." She smiled leaning in closer to the open book. I felt myself panic as I realized I had a bunch of cocoons in me and at that moment butterflies burst from them.

She…_gave me butterflies._

I felt my smile grow at the sensation and launched into a deep talk of vascular plants, alternation of generation, the shoot system, and the tap roots.

She nodded and took notes next to me. I smirked. "You're a bit of a messy writer huh?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I just let my hands write what are supposed to be letters. I should supervise them more."

I chuckled. "I think you should." I grabbed her hand and held it closer to my face. "Bad hands, bad hands." I pretended to scold them. I turned pink in horror as I realized what I had just done.

Great, you want to win over the girl, so you talk to her hand like if it was a toddler…or a dog.

I felt a rush of relief as Bella laughed her head off at my act. She had tears running down and everything. "Edward…" She had a rush of laughter. "Did you…Did you just talk to my hand?" She let out a new round of laughter. I smiled and gave her a _so what_ look.

Good, good. Play it normal.

She let out some more giggles. "You are officially the strangest person I know." She paused. "Besides myself of course." She sighed.

I leaned in as she ducked her head behind a curtain of brown hair that wafted the scent of strawberries. I pulled her hair behind her ear and leaned in more. I kept her hand and pulled it on top of where my heart was beating. It was out of control. "You're not strange. You're just different."

Her brown eyes were shining with tears. "I'm different?"

I smiled weakly under her spell. "Yes, you happen to have a beautiful personality, you're beautiful, you're sweet." I leaned in my eyes fixed on her lips. "You're _good._" She licked her lips and I followed her tongue as it skimmed her lips.

"I think you're different too Edward." She murmured leaning in. Our lips brushed just about to seal everything.

"BELLA I BROUGHT THOSE INGREDIENTS YOU ASKED FOR!" I jumped at the voice of the women of the slammed front door. Bella scrambled away from me.

"Mom!" She called out surprised. "Thanks." I stood up wiping my hands on my jeans.

Bella reached for my hand and pulled me over flashing me an apologetic smile. I couldn't care less considering I was holding her hand. "Mom, this is Edward, he's my tutor for biology." She smiled awkwardly at me.

I stuck out my hand. "A pleasure, Mrs. Swan." Mrs. Swan proceeded to analyze us closely. I felt like fungi under a microscope.

"Oh, Edward, _please _call me Renee." She smiled shaking my hand. "Edward you wouldn't mind helping us carrying in the grocery bags would you?"

"Of course not." I responded quickly.

"Here," She gave me the bags in her arms. "Bella, dear, get the rest. Edward the kitchen is this way."

Bella made the sign to follow Renee before walking out. I set the bags down and looked up to see Renee with her hands on her hips and a strict expression.

Uh-oh. Busted.

"Edward do you have a romantic interest in my daughter?" She demanded. I winced. Talk about hitting a nail with a hammer.

"I actually do ma'm. But I haven't said anything to Bella of it. I don't want to overwhelm her." I responded honestly. I felt guilty at my just recent attempt to kiss her.

It's not our fault for following instinct!

It is, I countered.

Renee's expression softened. "Thank you for your honesty and your concern. Edward, please don't break her. Bella is rose right now. She's blooming again but I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. I want her to bloom in the right direction."

I frowned but Bella walked in with the other bags. I took them away and put them on the dining table for her. She smiled shyly. _Bella was a blooming rose._

"I'll do everything in my power to keep it that way, Mrs. Swan." I stated firmly as I kept my gaze on Bella.

"Renee please." She responded happily. "Please stay for dinner."

I turned awkwardly.

"I'd love too." I didn't miss the flash of doubt in Renee's eyes for my words. "_Really,_ but my dad left his shift early from the lack of work, and when that happens we eat a meal in family. But perhaps this coming Sunday?" I asked.

"Perfect, Bella you can make that delicious vegetarian meal you've wanted to make."

Bella blushed. "I'll walk you out Edward." She turned and I gave Renee a wave. I picked up my things quickly.

I put my hand in my pockets as we came to my car.

"Thanks for everything Edward." She murmured looking up at me.

I smiled. "Anytime." I leaned in to hug her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her toes just to reach.

I proceeded to wrap my hands around her waist and bury my face in her brown locks.

"Bella, it's okay to be different. I _like_ different." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and looked me in the eye.

"I hope so." She let go of me but grabbed one of my hands. She put something in it. She pulled me down and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye, Edward." She smiled. She jogged into her house and I didn't miss her blush. I looked into my hand and felt a full blown smile when I saw a pretty white flower.

**I love this chapter. It was as long as I could allow it too though considering my lack of updates but I don't want to give it all away. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find. –Unknown.**

**=))**


	11. Looking Up

**Ch. 11**

_Things are looking up, oh finally  
I never thought I'd see the day that you'd smile at me  
we always pull through  
oh when we try  
I'm always wrong but you're never right  
Finally can you believe we crossed half the world while it's asleep?_

_-Looking Up, Paramore_

**BPOV:**

Sometimes I felt alone. I never felt _real, _I mean. I felt like I was always leaving. I don't feel happy in my visions. I feel satisfied but not happy. I wish they did mean the same thing.

But I feel happy right now. I'm looking up at Edward's green eyes and boy, do I feel happy. My heart is about to explode of happiness and butterflies have taken over control of my stomach.

I want to freeze this. I lick my lips as he leans in a bit.

"You're _good._" He says. I feel myself slip farther into this thing called happiness.

"I think you're different too Edward." I lean in but it feels like something else is pushing me forward. I can feel our lips brushing against each other and it's like electricity. We're too magnets, ignoring our surroundings and just inching towards each other.

"BELLA I BROUGHT THOSE INGREDIENTS YOU ASKED FOR!" the door slams and I jump a mile. I hit my hand as I landed far from him. He has these wide eyes and his hands quickly fall behind his back.

"Mom," I call out not sure of what to say or do. "Thanks." Yeah thanks for ruining it Mom. I stand up and wipe my hands on my jeans to rid the sweat that built up from sitting on them.

I reach over for Edward. I flash him a smile and mentally beg for him to understand my horror. He accepts my hand with a small smirk and doesn't let go of my hand after he stands up.

"Mom, this is Edward, he's my tutor for biology," I tell her microscope eyes. Edward lets go of my hand and shakes hers. I flash him an awkward smile.

"A pleasure, Mrs. Swan."He smiles.

"Oh, Edward, _please _call me Renee. Edward you wouldn't mind helping us carrying in the grocery bags would you?" She immediately stuffs his hands with the groceries she had when he agrees. I raise an eyebrow at my mom but she ignores me.

Talk about neglecting!

"Bella, dear, get the rest. Edward the kitchen is this way." She starts to walk off. Edward looked at me and I didn't miss the fear in being alone with her. I try not to smile. I wave my hand in a gesture to follow her.

I walk outside to the open trunk of my mom's tiny Honda. I sigh at the sky as the rain pattered and I rushed. I stop when I see this pretty white flower sprouting out from under the porch. There's a lot, I realize as I inspect closer.

They won't miss one will they? I pluck out the prettiest one and regret it. What did I do? I ruined her! I look at my hand miserably and walk inside with a pout.

Edward takes the bags out of my hand before I can think. I quickly hide the flower behind my back. I smile feeling smothered by his gaze.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep it that way, Mrs. Swan." He says not looking away. What does he like to see in me that allows him to stare?

I try to bite my tongue as Renee invites him to dinner. He's going to come Sunday! No. No. Please no. What would I do?

"Perfect, Bella you can make that delicious vegetarian meal you've wanted to make." Renee smirks as Edward turns his attention back on me. I turn red and avoid his gaze.

"I'll walk you out Edward." I mutter and turn on my heel. I pause at the doorway as he gets his things. I quickly make my mind up about the flower.

"Thanks for everything Edward."I murmur looking up at his glorious face. He smiled.

"Anytime," and he wrap his long arms around me. I feel myself grow weak and instinctively reach up to wrap my arms around his neck. I stand on my toes so I can reach.

"Bella, it's okay to be different. I _like_ different." He said and I can feel his breath on my neck, behind my ear. I want to fly.

"I hope so." I look at his green orbs and try to not get lost. I reach for his hand and put the pretty flower in it. I grab the collar of his black button shirt and pull him down so I can give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Edward." I call out and I turn to jog into the house. I'm bright as a tomato of course. It's really pouring by now.

I peek out the window like the girl I am. Edward is staring at the flower and I watch a smile grow on his lips. I want to be able to get a closer view of that.

"Bella, are you…_spying_ on that boy?" Renee squeals and throws her arms around me. I blush, of course.

"I am not!" I pat down my ruffled hair from her hug. "I was just….confirming the weather. And it's raining." I state stupidly. I wonder if there's a class that offers lying skills…

"Bella oh hush." She smiles. She turns pink as she looks over my shoulder. "He is so handsome. Why does he wear such dark colors though?" She starts to get this thoughtful look on her face as she walks into the kitchen. "Oh, he must be one of those Nemo kids?"

"It's emo mom." I sigh as I take a swig of my bottle of water. I ignore her the rest of the evening as I put away everything. Dad got there and relief flooded me when Mom stayed hushed about the visit we had.

I try to ignore the butterflies as they flew around whispering Edward's name. They seem to have migrated to my brain. Now it was Edward this, Edward that.

I try to regain control of my body and brain as I fall asleep. I woke up to thunder.

It was 3 in the morning according to my alarm clock. I look outside and try hard to see past the darkness. It was obviously impossible. I feel a bit scared as lightning flashes and I see into the forest. It looked so ominous. I did what any reasonable girl would do after that.

I ran into my bed and covered my face with the sheets. I stayed tense till I fell asleep again.

I flinch as my alarm clock starts to sing about bringing sexy back. Is that a bad omen or what?

I take a shower and run a hand through my rack of clothes. Well, it was actually a wardrobe not my closet. I avoided my closet.

My parents had left the clothes from my previous life there. I felt like a reborn freak sometimes. I feel curiosity eat at me.

I decide that it couldn't be too bad…I look inside and I notice that there are absolutely no jeans. I look up at the shelf on top of the rack of skirts and skanky shirts. I reach up for a box.

"Solo" it reads. I gasp as I realize it's a vibrator. I let out a tiny scream and drop it like a bomb. I take a deep breath and try to relax my scared heart.

I pick it up. I reach over for the trash can and start to throw out things. I just put them there. I feel cleaner as I finish and see the empty closet.

I only left some old Christmas and birthday present wrappings.

I look at the clock. "OH MY GOD!" I scream. It was late. So so late!

I pull on a white Muse t-shirt and some jeans. I slip on my vans and run for the kitchen.

Food, food, food. I grab an apple and grab my things. I pull my hair back in a messy bun that for some reason looks _salon_ messy.

I reach for my keys and make my way to the school. Shit. I realized I missed half of first period by now.

I stumble across the lot trying to make it. But I should've of known better considering I was already late. I toss my apple in a waste basket and run into someone.

"Bella, what happened? You had me worried sick!" I look up at Edward realizing he was that someone I ran into.

"I got distracted and-"I freeze up. "Edward are you late to class just for waiting on me?" I hiss angrily.

He shrugs but he looks…_pinker_ than usual. "Yeah, big deal." He says. I glare at him.

"Edward you're such a fool!" I throw my hands up. "Go to class mister!" I snap. He rolls his eyes.

"Let's get _you_ to class. It looked like if you were trying to walk across an ice rink rather than solid, steady ground."

I blushed; of course he saw my falling all over the place. "Fine." I mutter and we walked off to my class.

**Hello my readers! I just wanted to say that well…I LOVE YOU! Lol XD I mean that! You guys flatter me with your interested minds in my reading. Thank you a lot. **

**Please leave me criteria to get better. **

-**Some of the greater things in life are unseen that's why you close your eyes when you kiss, cry, or dream... **

**Anonymous**


	12. Impulse

**Ch.12**

No I don't know what I want  
You got it, You got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
As God as my witness  
~I caught myself, Paramore

**EPOV:**

I felt like a traitor. I won't lie though. I'm a happy traitor. I'm happy I betrayed my family, my friends, and the three years in my life I spent hating her, and myself. I felt my lips twist into a grim smile. I felt like a traitor.

I should've walked away. I should've taken three steps back and ran. I should've ran and ran till my legs learned to run on water. Then I would cross oceans. I let out an angry grunt. I could run around the world, and I would still end back where I began.

"Mr. Cullen, do you _mind_ telling the class what you're thinking of that you find far more interesting than my lecture?" Mr. Flicking lowered her chalk and turned her attention to me. She was an old lady, very nice, but feisty when messed with. Her class was boring. Honestly, how could learn how to interpret business letters be fun?

"Sure, but to be quite frank everything _but_ this class is more interesting to do." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. The class gasped in unison. A couple of daredevils snickered. I was dead before I finished the sentence.

"_Well_ if that's true," She put down the chalk and stood in front of me, "I'm glad you'll enjoy lunch this period. In detention."

I slumped lower in my seat. _Great. _I sighed.

"I'm sorry, "I murmured and stared intently at my book. I could hear her low heels click as she walked off. She continued her lecture and the snarkiness never left her voice's tone.

I finished my worksheet and bit my tongue from asking to leave early. That wouldn't be the best of moves. I needed to stop talking on impulse. I needed to stop trailing after Bella on impulse.

Some people say that listening to the heart always leads to good places. It will never make you regret or twist in guilt. What a load of bullshit. I glared at the words on my textbook.

I was regretting this. I was twisting in guilt. I didn't want to go back in time and change a thing though. I had fallen for Bella Swan despite her previous Isabella Swan personality.

I remembered my past dream…

_You can't have her and not me. We are the same person._

I jumped at the sound of the bell. I paused wondering if Bella would miss me at lunch. I worried that she might be hurt or insulted by Tanya. I glared at Ms. Flicking for ruining my day.

She gave me the slip and I headed off for the detention room. I looked around for some sign of an escape from this mess.

Mr. Smith nodded me towards a seat and I sat down. I was in the very front. My whole back was exposed and that wasn't a good thing. That meant every badass in the school had a clear shot of me.

Sure enough I had paper wads and even a piece of gum on my back. I walked out to my car and looked around. Bella had parked right next to me.

I slipped off my t-shirt and reached into the trunk for my Muse t-shirt. I kept a clean shirt all the time just in case.

Suddenly I could hear all these sniffles and muffled sobs. I slammed the trunk shut, shirt in hand, and looked for the girl. She was obviously a girl.

I heard a soothing voice besides the sniffing. I acted on impulse (_again_) and opened the passenger door of the mustang door. I could hear Bella gasp and I impulsively kneeled to get a better view into the car.

Angela was right next to me sitting in the passenger seat and Bella sat in the driver's seat. She had on her white Muse shirt and it was filled with a red sauce awfully similar to spaghetti. The car itself smelled like spaghetti and ranch.

She had it all over her hair and all over her jeans too. There white smears and pieces of lettuce too. Her face was pink and I noticed that she had probably been scrubbing it with the rag in her hand.

However she wasn't the one crying. She was the soothing voice and Angela was the one with the sob story.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered realizing I had been staring in a car I had bursted into. Bella was a bright red and she stared at my torso. She looked up to my eyes and raised an eyebrow.

I realized I hadn't put on a shirt yet. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry I-"I quickly slipped on my shirt and tried to control the heat rushing to my face. Angela was giggling now.

I flashed a sheepish smile. "Scoot." I said and she moved over onto the middle seat. I closed the door and everything was quiet.

"Aaaaawkward," Bella said in a sing song voice. I sighed.

"I'm leaving then…" I said reaching for the door handle. I knew she'd stop me.

She reached across the Angela and grabbed my arm. "I was kidding! I was just kidding! JK, and all that!" She yelled. I smirked.

"I thought so," I smiled. She stuck out her tongue at me. "Nice shirt Bella. I could've sworn it was white just this morning."

"That's what she said." She hissed angrily. I blinked surprised she said a _that's what she said_ joke. I busted out laughing and laughing.

She had the angry look on her face but her lips were twitching in the need for a smile. I threw my arm around Angela's shoulder. "What's wrong, kid?"

She sniffed. "Well, it's a _long_ story."

I sighed annoyed when people say that. "You'd better get started then."

She threw me an exasperated look.

"I went to lunch and I had forgotten my wallet and only had pocket change. I figured I'd go to the cafeteria for a chocolate or something. I walk in and…" Her tears were flowing. "Tanya was…she was_ all_ over Ben. And I had just written a note to Ben this morning saying that I kind of liked him." She blushed a bit.  
"So I kind of let out a loud gasp and turned. I ran smack into Bella, who unfortunately had a plate of spaghetti with _spaghetti _sauce on it. It spilled all over her shirt.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to." She turned to Bella who looked highly amused.

"Don't worry, disaster strikes Bella-land all the time." She shrugged. "Continue, Edward's dying to know."She winked at me. I felt myself grow a bit flustered. I shoved the feeling down my throat and focused on Angela.

"Well, by now Ben had been walking up to me and I kind of…hid behind Bella to avoid him." She sighed, frustrated. "Tanya noticed and called me a shy whore. I usually ignore her dumb comment but Bella here…." I felt a smile tug at my lips already concluding the sure to be.

"Bella got her plate and threw it on Tanya's head. Tanya started screaming and she…" Angela started to laugh uncontrollably. "She…" Angela was crying with the laughter.

Bella rolled her eyes but held her amused expression. "She threw only one strand of spaghetti back at me and I kind of snapped even more. I got the ball of spaghetti that had fallen off her fake chest that landed on the table and smeared it into her face.

"Tanya literally jumped over the table and tackled me with her bowl of lettuce. So there was this big mess. And guess what I did?" She asked with the face of a five year old who knew the punch line to a joke they had just learned.

"What?" I asked.

"I took off her heels, took off running, and threw them on the roof of the school!" She smirked proudly. "She's still out there somewhere." Bella looked around the parking lot like a lioness looking into the wild for their ultimate rival.

"She was all like, oh they're Jimmy Choo's!" She snickered. I laughed.

"And then Bell was all like are you sure they're real? Because your boobs obviously aren't." Angela interjected laughing. So we sat there for the longest time laughing and bringing back details of the situation.

"So…Are you guys…"Angela looked at us curiously. I stiffened up hoping she wasn't going where I thought she was going.

"Are we what?"Bella asked fumbling with the radio.

"Are you guys going out?" Angela asked. "Loads of frisson here." (**Lol gotta love All American Girl!**)

"I-I…Um…" Bella couldn't answer and her face was bright red. I knew this was my chance. This was my chance to turn and run a million miles away. It was my chance to pretend I hadn't been a happy traitor.

"I want to." I said.

…

**What…**

**The…**

**Fuck?!**

Bella stared at me with her wide brown eyes and Angela let out this loud squeal. "OH, HOW SWEET?!" 

"And you Bella? Do you want to date Edward?" Angela looked eagerly at her and suddenly my brain was losing oxygen. I couldn't remember how to inhale and exhale.

"Yes," She mumbled with a sad look as she left our world and went to her own. I wanted to bring her back to me.

"OH THEN I OFFICIALLY PRONOUNCES YOU TWO BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!" Angela got our hands and put them together. I watched as my fingers instinctively curved around hers. I wanted to be with her.

I wanted to be with her. I was falling hard for this girl. And I wasn't scared because despite everything I knew the landing would be soft.

Bella slipped out her hand from mine and stepped out. The first bell rang as she stepped out. I scrambled out and it took everything to remember to hold the door open for Angela.

I sighed as I watched Angela take off running. "MY CLASS IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CAMPUS!" She screamed not looking back.

I watched Bella sigh and lean on the car. I followed her lead.

"You don't have to go out with me because of Angela." We said at the same time. We paused and I felt painfully shy.

"I mean-"

We stopped again at having spoken in unison.

"You go ahead-"

We stopped _again_. I put my finger to her lips. I felt the smoothness and silky sense they had on my finger. I felt my imagination wonder…I stopped when I realized that I was being side-tracked.

"Listen Bella I really do like you. I like you enough to understand that if you just want to be friends. Either way all I want is your company." I said never looking away from her eyes.

"Edward I-"She mumbled against my finger. She sighed and grabbed my hand firmly in hers.

"Edward I like you, a lot more than you do actually. It feels like I'm always with you. Or at least some part of me is always intent on you. I'm always thinking, I'm always having butterflies, I'm just…" She threw her arms. "YOU'RE ALWAYS AT THE FRONT ON MY MIND!" She threw her head back and I could see the white puff of air from her sigh.

"Edward, my life is a total mess I refuse to throw you into." She looked me in the eye.

"Bella, **I'm not some guy from a movie store. I'm not giving up that easily."** I daintily pulled on her hand. "We're late to biology!"

**Sorry for the late update. I never liked to set dates because I'm always under the fear that I'm setting up some readers for disappointment. So yeah…**

**Well any who I will totally send the sneak preview of the chapter to whoever reviews and tells me where I got that last sentence of Edward!~**

**~Never Frown, Because You Never Know Whose Falling for Your Smile.**


	13. Complicated

Life's like this  
Chill out what you yelling for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
and if you could only let it be it would be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
~Complicated, Avril Lavigne

**Ch. 11**

**BPOV:**

I followed the warmth of his hand like a puppy following a pretty girl holding a cupcake in front of her. Edward wasn't giving up on me. He _wanted_ to be with me. I smiled despite_ everything._

I smiled despite the fact that when I was alone, or just without Edward, I was alone. Edward made me feel alive. He made me feel…could I bear it….?

He made me feel more than infatuated. He made me feel more than a simple crush. He held open the biology door with a teasing smile.

I blushed pushing my thoughts to the back of my head and under a pile of junk. I focused hard on biology not wanting to let my eyes dance on the contours of Edward's face.

I didn't want to drown in the pleasure of holding his hand under the desk. I don't want to lose myself in wonderland.

I was still flat on my back from falling into the hole. I needed to get up. The mad hatter was a lovely distraction but there was so much I still didn't know. Things I blocked out from the accident itself and then there's everything I've done here.

I wanted to remember. It was important for me to remember. I wonder if it's possible to forget that thing on will. If maybe I wanted to change so badly I simply let myself do it.

I sighed. There was so much ground left to cover. The bell rang and I jumped. Time flies…

I rolled my eyes. What did I know about time and remembering time?

I put away my binder and all the notes in it. Everything I had was perfectly organized considering my hate clubs all over the school and the fact people were scared of me. I still had my doubts of winning over my past.

It felt like I was tackling a bear or a mountain lion. It was impossible and futile.

"Bella come back to me."

I blinked up at Edward. He had a sad smile on his lips and I watched his eyes dart around the empty classroom. "You have to remember you're not in the past Bella. You're here, with me." He smiled and his smile made me want to cry.

I was growing hopeless and bitter. I could read it on myself. It was written on my forehead.

"I forget." I confessed picking up my bag. We start to walk and he leads me to my next class. Had he been watching me?

"Don't ever," he slipped his finger under my chin so I could look up, "forget to breathe." He murmured.

I look up at his beautiful smile and the peaceful, wise look in his green gaze and the urgency to touch was there. I needed to touch him before I woke up from my beautiful nightmare.

I touch his lips and his eyes close. I stroke his eyelids and didn't miss the quiver in his finger that still holds my gaze up. He kept my eyes on him. I didn't mind.

All I want to do is touch you.

I'm glad I don't say it out loud.

"When they set me free, just put your hands on me." He responds. His eyes stay closed and I flush when I realize I _did_ say it out loud.

I smile when I realize we're following the American Reject's lyrics. I want to ask him to kiss me, but that is too fast.

It's fast enough to make my head spin and his kiss itself would kill me of a heart burst. All the love would be too much for a human body to hold.

I blink at the word. I had been avoiding it. _Love._

I bring my hands down and his lavender eyelids flutter open and he looks at me intently with his green orbs with extra magnification.

He's seeing me and that makes me feel naked and exposed. I didn't like it yet I did.

"I have to go." I said.

He nods. "I know you do." he looks deep into me one more time and it's making my knees shake. I turn my gaze down. I feel light headed. He chuckles. "Never forge tot breathe Bella, I wouldn't be able to live a day past the one you do stop." He kissed my forehead and walked off.

**I know loads of people can see there's this bitterness and sarcasm in Bella's tone after the playful one of the last chapter. I do like to make Bella have mood swings it's kind of my thing. XD**

**Last chapter the line was one that Finn said in the first episode of the new season! It was incredibly sweet in my opinion. **

**I know this was a short update but I really wanted to point out how hard it is for Bella to be intimate with her past. She's not comfortable with it but Edward sort of is. But will it stay like that?**

**Stay tuned for the next update of Who's that Girl?**

**Oh yeah and review. :)**

**~Price of Bail-out fee from prison: $500  
Price of new skirt to replace the one your best friend kept: $14  
Price to repay cupcake your best friend stole from another friend: $1**

**Price to have a good friend willing to stay through **_**your**_** flaws: Priceless. **


	14. Brown Eyes

And your brown eyes walked away  
And your brown eyes couldn't stay  
Got some brown eyes on her face  
I know that I was wrong so baby  
Turn the record on, play that song

~Brown eyes, Lady Gaga

**Ch. 12**

**EPOV:**

I smiled ruthlessly as I made my way through the staring crowd. I loved being with her, and the guilt was still there. I didn't want to be a traitor but I refused to part from Bella's side now.

I _wanted_ to be with Bella. It was like breathing, just as natural and necessary. I looked around the hallways trying to get a glance of Alice or Tanya. I spotted the tall, strawberry blonde quickly. I jogged towards her.

"Hey sweet cakes," She smiled. I frowned a bit grossed out.

"Uh, hey, we gotta talk." I gestured to a secluded corner away from her followers.

"Sure, here Jessica, take my bags to trig." She thrusted her bags to unexpectant Jessica. Jessica literally fell in a heap from the weight. I would help her but after what she did to Bella; it was far out of mind.

"But Tanya that's on the second floor! I have English in the first floor on the opposite building!" She gasped.

Tanya narrowed her pale blue eyes. "You better start hustling then, should you?" She hissed.

Jessica stood dumbfounded for moment. She narrowed her eyes. "You know what? I AM SO SICK OF YOU! You're just this ugly blonde tool that uses me and all of us! You can shove it up as far as it goes!" She yelled. She threw the bags at Tanya's feet and marched off in a successfully rhythmic click of her heels.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Tanya glared at me. "Shut it Cullen. You don't understand how this business works, ask Bella for that information if you must." She sighed and clenched her tan hands. "_Now_ I have a mess to clean so tell me what you want already."

I shrugged at her impatient tone. "Oh, right. I don't want to pretend to be going out in order for you to get revenge from Bella. And you're not a very good girlfriend either way. So it is _over._" I shrugged at her and walked off.

"What? You can't do this to me!" I could hear her screech a million miles away. But sadly I wasn't a million miles away and I heard her up close.

I jumped and turned to her with an annoyed look. "Ow, I'd like to keep myself NOT deaf."

"Oh, eat my words, you will regret this!"

"Blah, blah, blah."

We both jumped at the sound of Bella's voice. She was standing right behind Tanya with her hands on her hips. She had this quirked smirk on her lips.

Her brown eyes were light, and it shocked me that was possible with the words coming out of her mouth.

"Tanya, you always knew how to use your mouth for the wrong reason. The line for guys wanting one of your blow jobs is over there."

Tanya didn't notice the chilling fact that this wasn't _Bella._"Listen up Bella-"

"What did you call me?" She hissed.

"Bella, are you stupid now?"

"The name is Isabella idiot. Gosh all the chlorine seeped through your scalp and to your puny brain."'

Now, Tanya wasn't an idiot. But now she realized her mistake and her wrong identification of the girl in front of us. "Isabella?

""Duh, ugh I feel like-"She froze when she saw her clothing. "What am I wearing?" Her lips were twitching.

"I have to go!" Tanya stuttered picking her things off the floor. She left quickly. As soon as she was out of ear shot, I turned to Bella.

I was confused. Was this Isabella? Had she recovered her memory and turned back? It chilled me to have not thought of that possibility.

But she just started laughing. "Did you see her face?"

"Be-Bella?" I stuttered. She looked at me peculiarly and I couldn't mask my fear in time. She saw. She saw that I was drop dead terrified that one day the old Isabella would come back.

Bella looked down at her hands. "I was just messing with her. I never knew it would mess up- I never knew it would make me realize…this." She gestured towards me and then she just walked past me.

"Bella- Bella! Wait," I ran to keep up but she pushed me off.

"Go away Edward." She cried. We were in the parking lot and Alice and some other few were watching.

"Edward, I was stupid. I thought you knew what you were getting into." She sobbed. "I thought you knew but you don't so just…stop." She untangled herself from my arms and stalked off towards her car.

Everything was a mess. I was a mess. But the worst part was that she was right. She was right. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this…this…

"EDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY AREN'T YOU CHASING HER?" Alice jogged towards me. "She's leaving! Are you going to just…let her go?" Alice pleaded and her tone was sad and desperate. Bella had simply marched off into the forest. Shit Bella…

There was a cliff near the school.

She wouldn't…

"Would she?" I asked out loud. Alice threw me an incredulous look.

"Are you going to take that chance?"

**So my deepest sorries but I've been stuck here not sure if I was doing this right. I will allow all of you to release a pack of wolves or an army of new-born vampires on me if you'd like. **

**As long as you can…**_**review.**_** Pretty please? **


	15. Linger

**Ch. 15**

I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger?  
Do you have to, do you have to let it linger?  
Linger, The Cranberries

BPOV:

I stalked blindly through the forest. Stupid me, I was glad I had forced this out into the open but I wish I could have continued on as before lunch.

I flashed for a moment on how my mother used to badger me about being thankful

"_Mom, I'm tired of being _so_ poor." Couldn't it ever get better?_

_Mom threw me a scornful look. "Sweetie you have a home, clothes, transportation, warmth, food and water. You have two parents that absolutely love you. What more can you want?"_

_I pouted my five year old lip. "I want a pony like Kyle. His parents have a farm and Vicky never EVER wears the same clothes more than once"_

_Mom kissed me. "I hope that one day nothing bad happens to our family. God has kept his eye on us and quite frankly I hope he doesn't hear those bad words. One day life might surprise you and take EVERYTHING from you.  
In one second, one instant, one action, life is going to jump out and say BOO!"_

_I frowned at the passion in my mother's eyes. I knew she was trying to say something important but…I was only five how could I ever understand?_

"_Okay mommy"_

I was shaken out of my flash as I was met by a view of the ocean. I had utterly, completely forgotten about the cliff. I sat down near the edge and gazed out. I contemplated what my mom had tried to teach me all along.

**EPOV:**

"BELLA" I yelled desperately as I ran through the woods. I gasped for air as I finally reached the cliff. Bella had her back to me as she slowly stood up and brushed herself off. She looked out and walked carefully to the edge.

"Bella, wait" I ran out. She gasped and before I knew it she flayed her arms before falling back. I gasped reaching out too slowly. It felt like if I was in slow motion and she was being fast forwarded.

She fell back and I watched horrified as she cut through the air to the bottom looming waves.

Without thinking I jumped after her.

**BPOV:**

My eyes closed as I fell victim to gravity. I steadied myself into a diving position and prepared myself for the impact of the waves. I prayed the crash against the waves wouldn't knock me out.

I suddenly grasped my mother's words. I could be about to die simply because of my bad balance and surprise.

I hit the water and it was like hitting concrete. I fell deep before the ocean seemed to try to spit me back out. I pushed myself up desperate for air and _life._

I gasped as I saw a splash a few feet from me. I knew it was Edward and I quickly swam to him. He looked around spluttering as he came back.

"Bella!" He called out in relief. I couldn't help but smile at the sheer joy that we were both fine. We swam together to the surface and fell exhausted on the beach floor.

I shivered uncontrollably. I had the strangest urge to take off my heavy-with-water clothes and scream _free, free at last!_

I shook my head as suddenly memories began to slam against me.

I gasped and passed out as everything hit me with less mercy. I hadn't appreciated just how merciful the ocean had been.

**A/N:**

**To auroraboralis and sweetpoision28: thanks :D**

**To myself: you are a genius.**

**Lol J.K. I was playing. So I was checking out neighboring fanfics, seeking inspiration and it came to me in the form of a Harry Potter one. Usually I stick strictly to Twilight but this one was amazing. Absolutely AWESOME *sigh***

**Made me a Team Draco and Hermione alright**

**By inspiration I don't mean to copy but it reminded me how good words are to me and I have returned to fulfill my life's dream as an author. I love how FanFiction gives me this :D**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully one day I can give true drama, romance, and suspense. This is practice. **

**Also I need a favor (gosh could this A/N get longer I know I know): I would love for people to read D.J. Bella for me and offer some feedback. I want to expand the simple format and live up a sequel? Feel free to crush the thought if you don't like it **

**Personally I find my other stories more rich but something about this one drove more than one hundred reviews my way so *shrugs* thanks **

**Lol I'm going to shut up now **

**Hit that review button my peeps! **

**~PoIsoNeD BlooD**


	16. Drowning

**Ch. 16**

Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep feeling empty again  
'Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty  
I can feel the pressure, it's getting close now

~Pressure, Paramore

**EPOV:**

"Was she jumping on purpose?" Alice murmured painfully as we stood by Bella's bed side. Her full pink lips were chapped and white. Her skin looked chalky and less cream textured. I groaned and cupped my face in my hands.

"I don't know…" I hated myself. I couldn't believe I had just put her in this danger. I…wanted to kill myself just to take back what I had done to her. I glared at my hands and my self-disgust grew. I suddenly remembered what I promised her mother.

I promised I would take care of her, I promised Bella was in good hands. I had failed my morale rules, my love, and her mother, everything I was raised by. I bit down on my lip as the beeping of Bella's heart monitor paused before continuing on a sprint.

I looked away from what I caused.

A nurse hesitantly stepped in. "I'm sorry, but your father told me to order you two on home. It's late and he wants you to rest." She gave a small, understanding smile before she turned and left. I nodded to her orders and stood up unsteadily.

Bella shifted in her bed and I took it as a heavenly sign. She hadn't moved in her whole stay and I kissed her forehead before I left. Alice squeezed her hand and we both took to leave towards our home. When I arrived, I headed to my room. I set an alarm early so I could return as soon as possible.

**BPOV:**

I squirmed in my dream. There was darkness all over but I knew that I was unconscious. A loud thud by my left ear made me jump.

It's just a dream.

I took unsteady steps forward and suddenly I began to run and run. I reached a shore and saw a naked girl sitting by it. I looked at her feet to see if she was a mermaid. She wasn't. She was me. My eyes were more indifferent and angrier.

I sat next to the girl. It was freezing but she seemed alright. I myself was clothed in heavy sweats. She didn't look at me. It was strange looking at myself so bare and cool.

She stretched lazily and I looked at the night sky. The bright moon shone down on us.

"I'm not a bad person." She whispered. Her voice sounded symphonic and dusky. "Our parents left us before we could properly hold ourselves up. Our mother jumped from man to man before being left by one. She returned to our father who tried the best he could to be who he was meant to be years ago.  
I lost my virginity at the age of 13 to a boy who would never remember my name." She took a deep breath. "Losing this memory was the best sense of relief that could happen but it's time we remember the past. Now that you've had the chance to be good and see through clean eyes it's time." She reached her hand out.

I hesitated. "What do you think will happen?"

She smiled as she stood and began to climb into the ocean her hand still reached out to me. I followed her. "That will be up to you, to us."

I grabbed her hand and we swam till the water flew above us and we were both far below the surface. She gave me a long gaze before she began to flow her memories into me.

_No dad…_

_Another man my mother left…_

_Meeting Jacob…_

_Another man…_

_Jacob and I kiss…_

_Leaves hit the ground_

_Phil is going to leave _us

_My mother cries and tells me we're going back home_

_Home?_

_Jacob begs me _

_Jacob and me in his bed room_

_Charlie the man I rarely saw _

_Charlie being more of a parent than my mom_

_Edward so attractive, so nice_

_Rosalie sneering at me across the hall_

_Anger_

_Revenge_

_Regret and Sex mingled in one sense_

_Happiness being confused with pleasure_

A burn on my lips seared me as the other Bella let go. I opened my mouth for air but only water filled my lungs. That burn on my lips…!

I thrashed and pushed myself. I gasped and my eyes flew open. I clawed at my throat as a terrified seven year old stared.

"Oh," I gasped as I took deep breaths. The room was dimmed and the light came in from my window. I was in the hospital. The little boy looked at me strangely.

"Hi" I whispered. He looked down and guilt covered his big hazel eyes. He held up his small hand and a jalapeno was in it. I wondered where he got it but his sad and guilty eyes sidetracked me. I touched my lips as the burn grew when I ran my tongue over them.

I realized he had rubbed it against my lips. The capsaicin molecules in the seeds hung heavily on my lips.

"Ow" I muttered sitting up. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sowwy miss. I was twying to help you. You wouldn't wake up and my mama would do that to wake me up" he sniffed and I noticed with horror as his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, it's okay" I stretched out my hand but my left one was held back by a dug in needle. The boy didn't notice and launched into my arms. Erin was a sweet boy. The scar on his forehead caught my eye and he told me about how he had been recently in a car crash.

His mother was in surgery having her leg reconstructed but she was fine. I looked down, sad for the trauma on his young mind. He acted normally and played with my hair. He fell asleep in my arm around four in the morning. I heard distant chirping birds as I watched the sunlight drag itself across the room. I wondered how I had gotten here.

I closed my eyes but my mind only remembered fighting with Edward…his terror at me recovering my memory.

I shook my head. I felt the same as I did before. I was sad for the pain I had caused and I was intent on gaining forgiveness. I remembered my life but it had emphasized my need to be good again.

I looked up as Erin shifted in my seat. He murmured something about Santa and cookies. I smiled as I imagined his dream. I returned to my other task.

Fight with Edward…running…cliff…

"Falling" I muttered. I remembered as I sat up. I had fallen when he took my by surprise and we both made it to the shore safe as hell…or heaven, whatever.

"Good mowning" the boy yawned as he sat up in my lap. I smiled at him.

"Good Morning Erin" I nodded. I clicked the call for the nurse. "I'm going to call a nurse so she can take you to see your mom."

He nodded and groggily climbed off the bed. "Thank you Miss Bella" He looked up at me as I watched excitement dawn on his little features. "Are we friends?"

I giggled. "Yes we are the best of friends" The nurse walked in and smiled at me as she led him home to his mother's arms. He waved good byes as I lay back down. The biggest craving for music and dance hung on my legs and ears as I shifted in my bed.

So much mess to clean, so much to do and it would be easier now that I knew myself. I knew who I was. I pursed my lips when the door slowly opened. Alice walked in slowly. I looked down bashed by my appearance and trouble caused on her.

She walked in slowly and held out a collection of sunflowers. How silly; sunflowers in such a dark cloudy town. "Hello" She muttered standing next to me. "I'm Alice; I was the girl next to you back in the grocery store the other day."She put down a plastic bag by the chair.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead as a headache grew. "I know who you are. I saw you when you came into the school when I was a sophomore. You're Edward and Rosalie's little sister." I quietly cupped my face into my hands.

She sat next to my bed. My back stiffened as I prepared for her lash. I was surprised when she suddenly wrapped her arm across my shoulder. A wave of emotion ran through my body and I burst into tears.

I threw my arms around her torso and I cried. I just cried and bawled like a baby. I was so sad, so hopeless, so, so _bad._

She murmured sweet consolations in my ears as I simmered down to a more calm state. She smiled at me. "You remember don't you?"

I nodded. "I'm so sorry. I was so mad and so angry. I was alone most of my life and everything sort of burst out of control when I came here to Forks. It isn't an excuse. I understand if you hate me" I sniffed. She patted my shoulders solemnly.

"It's okay Bella. I forgive you."

I threw my arms around her. "And I'm in love with your brother!"

**A/N**

**So here is the chapter. I hope you guys liked the collision between Isabella and Bella. **

**Please Review :D**


	17. Sang My Heart Out

**Ch 17**

Joseph is on a vacation faraway  
Covering it and talking it over  
So many things that I wanna say  
You know I like my girls a little bit older  
I just wanna use your love tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight

~Your Love, The Outfield

**BPOV:**

Alice suddenly squealed and threw her arms around up. "Yes! I knew it!"

I leaned back as she began to do a strange dance and the…Oh my God was that the robot?

"GEE I AM SO HAPPY! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH EASIER!" She giggled like mad. "Oh we're going to be the best of friends and you're going to marry my brother and I'll be the bridesmaid and oh I can't wait to have you as my bridesmaid at my wedding. It's going to be a gold, light pink and flawless white theme-"

"Whoa, whoa" I held my hands up in a surrender form. "Let's take this _one_ step at a time please!"

She threw herself on my bed. "You're right; we have a lot of work to do. We need to get Rose to forgive you and then Edward can freely love you. He already does but you know…Boys and their inner turmoils" She rolled her eyes.

I nodded in agreement. "I can't believe I got so carried away with just a mean look." I thought unhappily. "I could've saved myself a lot of shit if I hadn't been so easily carried away with the bitch impulses."

Alice giggled. "Haha you used shit and bitch in the same sentence. I'm totally tweeting that." Alice whipped out her touch screen phone and I couldn't help but laugh at how pop-culture-slave-teenager that was. She pressed send and looked back at my smile.

"See?" She waved. "We click like high heels and red lipstick." She paused. "That rhymed, I'm totally tweeting that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't you keep it traditional and say peanut butter and jelly?"

She patted my head wisely. "We have to think outside the box and we are hotter than those two calorie filled foods you said. Let's stick to high heels and red lipstick; New York and sex; bikinis and MTV music videos." She smiled widely and I laughed at her choices.

She suddenly sat up right and ran to the door. She looked out into the hallway and looked back with a panicked glance. "Holy Guacamole!" She yelled slamming it. "Edward's coming down the hallway!" She looked around fretting. She turned to me and ran into the bathroom.

She soaked a towel and began to scrub my face clean. "OW" I yelled. She scrubbed it dry and grabbed a brush. She yanked it through my locks but thankfully it complied and didn't turn static-y. She rolled her eyes at my complaints and threw everything under the bed.

"Thank God for long hallways" She muttered as she sat down in a relaxed manner beside me. I gave her a weird look.

"How did you know he was coming?"

She tapped her temple. "I'm psychic. I could feel it."

I leaned back with a grumble, "More like psycho." She laughed and punched my arm.

Edward walked in with a sleepy expression. He looked at me strangely before his eyes widened to a remarkable size. Alice laughed as he ran forward to me.

"Bella!" He grinned as he ran to me. "Oh wow" He murmured holding my hand. I smiled shyly.

"Hey" I muttered. I blushed furiously and thanked God for giving Alice the genius to wash my face and comb my hair.

"How do you feel?" He asked sitting next to me.

I gave a small smile. "I'm feeling okay. Better now that I met your sister properly" I grinned at her. She winked.

"Speaking of her, why did you turn off my phone? I woke up late." He growled at her. Her eyes widened.

"Who, me? Why would I do that?" She asked innocently. He turned to me with an apologetic expression.

"I would've been in time to see you wake" he sighed. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's okay, really" I insisted. "How long have I been here?"

"Two days not counting today" He muttered darkly. I looked away and sighed.

"If only I weren't so damn clumsy" I hissed. He looked at me surprised.

"You weren't jumping?"

I glared at him. "NO! Why would I do such a stupid thing? God, that is just ridiculous." I sat up furious as he stayed quiet. "I was going to look over to see a rock I threw drop in the water when you called out my name. I turned around and suddenly I was falling through the air. And you-" I punched his arm. "How dumb are _you_? Jumping in after me is just _crazy._" I hissed.

He rubbed his arm with a stunned expression. "Oh." He looked at me with big puppy eyes. "Sorry"

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "No way" He made his eyes wider and pouted. "That's just cheating"

He literally started making puppy sounds before I threw my hands up and said "Okay, okay you're forgiven!"

Alice laughed. "Man, you can grovel, dear brother of mine."

He sniggered. "But it works," he shrugged. I threw him an amused glance as Alice took the conversation towards _"all the epic gossip of what I missed out on in school"_

I smiled amused to hear Tanya had been suspended for "messing around" with Mike in the gym bleachers. How stupid was that? We chatted about random things and soon enough around 12-ish, Dr. Cullen walked in.

I looked down afraid he would medically realize my memory had returned.

"You are looking much more alive," Mr. Cullen chuckled, glancing at the three of us before meeting my eyes. I felt ashamed of what I had done and as sad as my actions had been, I was horrified to not be able to say this to Edward. Alice had simply made me blurt it. I winced as I sat up.

"You guys could I talk to Dr. Cullen in private?" I asked. They nodded and Edward hesitated before leaving. I waited ten seconds before I turned to Dr. Cullen.

"Carlisle" he smiled. I blinked.

"Sorry?"

"Carlisle, please call me Carlisle?"

"Could I tell you a secret?" I asked quietly. He nodded and sat at the feet of the bed.

"I…" I hesitated and I glanced at him, fearful. I knew what I had done to his family and I knew he knew. It was important that he knew he was free to hate me.

"Bella, I know you came from a hard up bringing. And I know Rosalie isn't the easiest to be around your age. She can be very shallow." He consoled. Tears sprung at my eyes.

"I remember everything I did. And everything is inexcusable and unforgivable but I am _so_ sorry" I whispered. I looked down ashamed. "I understand if there are any grudges and even hate against me from your family and Rosalie. But if it soothes the burn, I regret every single lash I made against her and everybody."

"It's okay," Carlisle nodded. He patted my leg and sat up. "Everything looks great on your medical exams and you should be able to go home by late afternoon. Your parents seem to be going through a bit of a feud and have been timing their visits. I believe your mother should be coming next." He informed me. I nodded and exasperation filled my body.

"Bella" He called out. I looked up. "It's okay. Breathe, the Cullen family has a hard time holding a grudge or even being able to hate. Everything was forgiven a lot earlier than you realize."

I blinked as he patted my head and walked out. Alice tediously walked back in and sorry was in her eyes.

"Bella, he was so stubborn on hearing through the door and it didn't take much for him to hold me away." She pleaded. "He heard, oh I'm so sorry."

I pursed my lips irritated. "Alice it's not your fault" I searched the room from my bed. "I want to go home." I muttered.

"I bought you some clothes." She quietly held up the plastic bag by the chair. "Your clothes were soaking and they just tore it off. You weren't really breathing…"

I nodded and grabbed the clothes. I called for the nurse and she removed the needles and tubes. I smiled at her and said thank you. I unsteadily put my legs on the floor. My knees trembled and nearly gave out as I stood. Alice caught me and helped me to the bathroom.

"Would you like for me to help you dress?" She asked, mute. I nodded and she unclipped and undid the strings on the thin cotton fabric. She pulled out some loose sweats and a tank top. I put down the toilet seats and sat. I was mortified to have her putting socks on me but my body felt worn and unable to reach forward. She put the little boots and I stood up carefully.

She walked me to her new car and I fished out my phone from the bad of my possessions that the hospital gave me. I groaned as water poured when I took out the keyboard. Alice pursed her lips trying to not laugh as she passed me her touch screen. I raised an eyebrow at the high-tech gadget that asked for me to say my number.

I managed to get it on the first try and my mother answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom I'm on my way home. I'm out of the hospital so I'll be there soon."

"Bella! Oh I didn't know you had woken up. I'm in a hotel on the outskirts of town, let my find its address."

I shook my head angrily. "Mom I'm going _home_ to DAD."

Alice slowly treaded the car over a speed bump. "It's not problem to get you there."

I shook my head again and did the best I could to hang up on my mother. I reached my goal and we sat in silence as she managed to get out of the hospital and down the streets of Forks.

"Music" She asked.

I sighed and grinned at her. "Please!"

She nodded and put on The Clash. I mimicked the guitar solo getting a laugh from her.

_Darling you've got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
If you say that you are mine  
I'll be here till the end of time  
So you've got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?_

_It's always tease, tease, tease  
You'll have me when I'm on my knees  
One day it's fine, the next is black  
So if you want me off your back  
Well come on and let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?_

We began to head bash and drum our hands along the dashboard to fulfill the rock urges it gave me. I laughed as she lowered the window and mimicked their howl into the air. We began to go off route and cruise through town lazy. It was nice to forget my life was a waiting mess at the end of the ride.

I guess it had been at the back of my head, because I sang my heart out to every song in her car.

**A/N**

**HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL! Edward knows. What will this bring? Will he run? Geez, her parents are at it again, will Bella speak up? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?**

_**Hey I saw this new story when I was browsing and well…I don't know if this is paranoia so if you could please read it over and…I think the plot seems to be copying mine. DX**_

_**So please check that out. **_

**You'll just have to review to get that next chapter won't you?**

**;)**

**Lol please do so now!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**

**:D**


	18. Brighter

**Ch. 18  
**If you run away now,  
Will you come back around?  
And if you ran away,  
I'd still wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright.  
~Brighter, Paramore 

**BPOV:**

I opened the door, slowly. I smiled at the smell of lasagna and walked over to the kitchen.

"Dad?" I called out. He jumped and ran over, pulling me into a hug.

"Bella!" He cried, happily. "You had me so worried. How are you? Do you feel like lying down, are you starving, when did you get out, are you going to throw up?" He asked desperately. I laughed, breathlessly.

"I'm perfect, dad" I smiled at him. "And that lasagna smells amazing."

He smiled proudly. "Thank, first meal I learned to make when your Mom…when she just disappeared."His good humor fell and I hugged him. I pulled away and pecked him on the cheek.

"Let's eat something yeah?" I clapped my hands as I pulled out a salad and some potatoes to mash. He nodded and we began to raid like top chefs.

The kitchen was left an utter jumble of food items and utensils with salt on everything. But the meal was so great and so delicious. No amount of gourmet would ever have a thing on us.

"Dad…I remember everything." I said quietly as we sat full of food. I figured now would be better.

"Oh" he muttered, slightly ruffled. "How are you feeling about it?"

"I …" I thought about it for a moment before grinning. "I'm gonna be okay dad."

He kissed my forehead. "That's my girl."

A knock on the door made us jump. I looked at him. "Are you expecting someone?"

He shook his head. "Maybe it's one of your friends asking about you, now that you're out"

"I've been out for 4 hours" I frowned.

He chuckled. "It's a really small town full of really nosy people."

I giggled and walked over to the door. "Oh"

My mom shifted her weight to her left foot. "Hello, Sweetie"

"Hi, Mum" I murmured as she looked down ashamed. She reminded me of a scolded puppy.

"I'm really sorry"

"I know mom"

She launched herself at me and overthrew me with kisses. "I love you so much" She sobbed and I mean she totally cried. There was everything in her tears: snot, sniffles, sobs, cries, tears, and even some garbles.

"Mom, calm down" I patted her hair trying to bring some life back into the broken woman.

"I'm sorry, I got emotional." She sighed. "It's a drama queen thing" She sniffed, slightly laughing. I laughed and soon we were both falling apart in laughter.

"That's my girls" Dad called from behind us. We looked up at him from the floor and smiled. My mom walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Charlie" She sighed into his ear.

"I love you, Renee" He kissed her and I almost sighed.

"It's like a movie scene" I gushed to them. They laughed and we moved the family reunion to the living room.

"Thank God for walls and earphones" I glowered as I left my kissing parents. It had been cute at first but now it was just gross.

I scratched my neck and walked over to my room. "Rosalie Cullen" I thought as I paced my room. "The girl who hates Bella the most…and the award goes to Rose! The crowd goes crazy!" I waved my arms up. "Ahh…Yes, Rose!"

I threw myself on my bed. "Bella, Bella you are hopeless" I fluttered my arms over me, bored. "And…you are talking to yourself; epic"

I grabbed my bag of gummi worms and popped some in my mouth. I looked out the room. "Sweetheart…Sing me a lullaby, bring me a bird, and a diamond ring" I sang softly. I fell asleep rather quickly.

"_**Bella?"A voice called from a hospital bed. I walked over and drew the curtains slowly around the medical bed. I was dying and lying there. I looked out the window and saw Edward with Tanya. **_

_**I scowled before turning back to me. "What's going on?"**_

"_**I made a mess, well, we made a mess" I whispered from my bed. **_

"_**What's going to happen now?" I asked again**_

"_**We're going to clean it up. Rose is a goal in order to return Edward to our arms but this isn't about us. We've hurt too many people to be selfish and focus on helping ourselves.  
Come on and be who you were." She begged as the monitor beeps slowed even more. **_

_**I sighed weakly. "You're right. I promise I will."**_

_**She nodded slowly. "Honor thy parents: check" She smiled. "Now honor yourself and be honorable and worthy."**_

_**The beeping suddenly ceased and I watched her eyelids flutter shut. **_

"_**Good bye" I whispered and looked back outside the window. It was spring and Edward wasn't there anymore. **_

"_**Honorable and Worthy" I swore quietly. **_

My eyes slowly opened and I twisted to see the 4 in the morning hour. I sighed and groggily rubbed my eyes. "Maybe I need a head start." I thought for a moment.

I cheered myself on and managed to convince myself to get up. I trudged to the heater and turned it up before laying out a couple of wardrobe choices.

I didn't mind my former, completely innocent clothes…but it had never killed anyone to be a discreet sexy had it?

Not that I wanted sex or some shit like that, but I didn't want to look like a hobo. I rolled my eyes and convinced myself I could dress how I wanted.

"No more labels" I chuckled, evilly.


	19. Raise It Up

**Ch19**

It seems I've made the final sacrifice  
we raise it up  
let's offer it  
We raise it up  
This is a gift, it comes with a price  
Who is the lamb and who is the knife  
Mine is this king and he holds me so tight  
He turns me to gold in the sunlight  
~Raise It Up, Florence + the Machines

**EPOV:**

I wasn't expecting Bella to be entirely the same. I knew there would be changes after she recovered her memory but today was a complete, radical change.

She pulled into the school parking lot in her classic Mustang. Men raised eyebrows as a brunette with black skinny jeans, a sequin top, and a leather jacket came off. She grabbed her shoulder bag and slammed the door shut.

She had on heels and walked slowly and you couldn't see her brown eyes through the dark shades that looped up at the edges. I watched her look around with a grim set on her glossed lips. My stomach lurched as she walked right past me. She didn't even glance at me and I could see her curled lashes from the side of her shades.

She walked over to a group of sophomores and said something. At first they looked terrified, but relief fell on their expressions and they laughed as she said something else. They nodded and she waved before walking off into the building.

It was Tuesday morning so I went over to my math class. Tiffany wasn't at all quiet today.

"Did you see her shirt?" She asked as soon as she could. "It was gorgeous and those shades were totally Coach. I couldn't believe my eyes when she walked in those Jimmy Choo's across the lot. I wanted to take her clothes and cross the border!" She giggled like mad. I frowned, so maybe Tiffany was good at discussing things like math and fashion. Who knew?

I left to Spanish and sat dumbly in my seat. Nice going, I thought. I was too much of a coward to talk with Bella and I was doing the exact same thing I had done before the cliff incident: stumbling as I ran away like a prick.

I walked over to lunch and was pointed in direction of the gym when I asked those sophomores where Bella was…or Isabella, I just don't know anymore. I walked over to the echoing room in time to crash into her as she left it. Her shades fell and all her things cluttered to the floor.

We both dropped to our knees to pick it everything up. I handed her the dark shades as we straightened up. We tumbled back into silence.

She kept her brown eyes down and away from me. She pulled on the shades and cleared her throat. "Thanks." She walked around me and opened the doors as she burst out of the building. I stood unsure of what to do.

"Bella, wait!" I called out as my feet began to run after her. I caught up easily.

"We…" My brain stuttered. "We have tutoring together!" I asked. She sneered at me.

"Edward my memory is back. I'm going to go make up that test right now. I don't need you anymore" She scowled before walking down the narrow path along the building.

"Bella!" I called out. She paused and her shoulders fell as if though burdened.

"Yes?" She asked, annoyed.

"Are we back to where we were before?"

She stopped cold. "Even when we were together, there was nothing. We're back to what was happening since I moved here; nothing."

I scoffed. "Oh, that's what it was. Nothing" I glowered. "Well maybe you did fake all this bullshit from the beginning"

She stared as if slapped. She pulled off her shades and lined herself against me. "If you think that, you _really_ don't know me."

She walked away, her heels clicking an angry rhythm.

I was stuck with the image of the two pools of melted chocolate in the irises of her eyes.

**A/N**

**:D **

**I wish I could see all your expressions lol, I hope I gave the reaction I wanted. **

**Review! **


	20. Decoy

**Ch.20**

Close your eyes and make believe  
this is where you want to be  
forgetting all the memories  
Try to forget love because love's forgotten me  
Hey, hey baby it's never to late  
Pretty soon you won't remember a thing

Your heart's been wasted on me  
Decoy, Paramore 

**BPOV:**

I flashed them a smile as I walked back. Emily smiled back and I sighed happily. I played with the strap of my bag as I waited in line for lunch. Edward had been a bit of a knot in my throat lately. He had looked very worried as I passed by, but I had things to do…places to go.

I felt a tug on my shoulder and soon my hair was being pulled. I quickly recognized the manicured hand and shoved my hand into the stomach of the blonde bitch.

"AH!" She yelled as I tore myself free. I soothed my scalp.

"What is wrong with you…you…you bitch" I hissed, seeing red in fury.

She lined herself against me. "Listen Isa-bitch you need to back off, I'm getting sick of you."

"Yeah?" I jeered. "What are you going to do about it?"

She slapped me.

That was all I could think as I raised my face. "You slapped me." I took a deep breath. She smirked at how thrown off I was.

"That's right, whore." She glowered smugly. I raised an eyebrow. Whore?

"Slut" I retorted as I threw myself on her. I held her down and began to punch like crazy. Arms curled around my waist, but I was in the zone. I tried to pull them off. They fell off and I went psycho again. The hands lunged for me and succeeded to pull me completely off.

"Edward," Alice called as she held me. He ran over and grabbed me easily. He didn't struggle at all to control me. I felt like someone released my inner animal and all I cared was to restore pride.

Tanya took advantage of my prison hold and lunged on me. Everyone groaned as if they felt my pain when my head hit the linoleum floor. I moaned, but held my hands up and managed to put myself over her. I could taste blood in my mouth.

I wasn't pulled off by Alice, but by Edward and some other boy got Tanya. My eye twitched reflexively as I began to slow my movements against Edward. I relaxed and she still continued to yell.

A low pitched squeal went through my ears and my eyes rolled back as I felt humidity in the back of my head. "Bella?"

"I'm bleeding aren't I?" I asked weakly.

Edward nodded and I swayed. "Whoa, hold on. Let me take you to the nurse."

I murmured an agreement, but Tanya tripped me as I passed by. The beast revived and howled a battle cry as I punched her straight across the face. I clutched my hand as tears welled in her eyes. Blood spewed down her mouth. I could feel my own blood dribbling down my neck.

"This is war." She mouthed. I hissed, but Edward slung me over his shoulder and began to lead me away.

"You're an animal" he grumbled, irritably. I rolled my eyes, already feeling less dizzy.

"You should stay away from me then" I retorted. "I might have rabies or something."

"I doubt it." He muttered. "Besides as far as you can tell, I have a hard time staying away."

I blinked, surprised at the response. After the bitchy comments I said to keep him away, something kept him close. I remembered what he had said to me and the cool curtain shut again.

"Edward, I'm Isabella Marie Swan. Everything is intact up in my brain. There is no pure innocence anymore." I reminded him. He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, do you enjoy being used?"

He shook his head and fell silent as we walked on towards the nurse. She gave me an ice compression and demanded I be taken to the hospital for a check up. I doubted it was that bad. I only had a migraine and some stomach butterflies…but those were Edward's fault.

I twitched, uncomfortably as Edward offered to take me himself. The drive was painful, but I put us out of all our misery by putting in a C.D. of an amazing European band.

He nodded his approval, and I responded with a sarcastic eyebrow lift. He grimaced, detecting my bitchy anger towards him.

"Pull me out the water" I sang as he pulled into the parking lot. "Take a deep breath, suck the water from my chest" I chanted happily. It was hard to not be caught in the violin, drums, harp, and vocalist's voice.

"I was swimming, yes I am swimming!" I tilted my head to the beats and forgot Edward had stopped the car. I blushed when the verse ended, and I saw him watching me.

"Sorry" I muttered, embarrassed. He smiled, understandingly. I got out and pulled on my layered white shirt. I threw a thick black cardigan over it that hung lazily around my torso but kept me warm. My black boots clicked on the ground as I skipped forward.

I hummed the tune as we walked to the automatic doors.

We were pulled up to the second floor and had me get a couple of head scans. The trauma was evident, but the nurse promised a pair of Tylenol should soothe the head ache and keep me okay. She recommended I stay awake till around nine p.m.

Another nurse treated my cut and put a big bandage over it. She said, it would be fine and all I needed was to replace the bandage before I went to sleep and in the morning.

"You can press charges to the girl who did this," She lightly stated before walking out. I smirked. Wouldn't that be a charm?

My mind became a bit theatrical as I pictured Tanya's rotting bones in a jail cell worthy of the early 19th century. Edward shuddered out of the corner of my eye, and I realized my presence still gave him those bad chills.

I gave him a smirk worthy of the devil's applause before turning to the door.

I slammed my feet loudly as I jumped off the cot. "I want to go back to school so I can get my car." I demanded.

He scoffed. "You dropped your keys on the floor during the show-down with Tanya. Alice said she dropped off your car at your house and gave the keys to your mom. She also said to call her. I'm taking _you_ home now." He softly murmured the last sentence as if we had been intimate earlier.

My eyes fell defenseless as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around me. I raised my hands to push him away and ended up putting them on his chest. I looked up at him and my castle crumbled at the sight of such a prince.

"Bella…Please" He pleaded and I sighed quietly. He was so perfect, so good, so sweet, so _good._

I opened my heart and readied a reply when I heard the scariest voice I had every imagined.

"Daddy!" It called out and I could distinguish Carlisle's voice replying. I looked at Edward as his hands fell and he walked towards the door.

"Is that…"

I had to get out. Get out.

I looked around desperately. I had to go out, out, and _OUT._

I walked to the door.

_Alright, Bella, on the count of three run out! One…two…three!_

I sprinted out and ran as fast as I could. I shoved myself into a closing elevator and sighed relieved. Oh, thank you, God. Thank you.

I covered my face with my hands and walked out as soon as I managed to get the elevator to go down instead of up.

I got to the parking lot and froze. Damn, why were my plans so terrible at having a get-away car?

I cursed and began to walk. Cars flew by and soon enough a helpful old lady pulled over her old Honda and took me home.

I memorized her name and promised myself to send her some cookies later on.

I threw myself on my bed and laid there till nine.

But the whole time, all I could think was…

_Goddamn, I'm in such deep shit. _

**A/N**

**I forgot to disclaim (even though its pretty obvious):**

**I take no ownership of the character but only the plot. The songs used in the story plot are completely those of it music reproducers, writers, and performers. This statements account for all of the story. **

**The song was "Swimming" by "Florence + The Machines"**

**I haven't really been getting reviews lately. So I'm sorry, but I believe I will have to do the unthinkable. **

**No update till 10 reviews hit my e-mail. Please…?**

**Thank you for reading and if you wish an update like I said. **

**\/**

**Review! **


	21. Dirty Little Secret

So let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around to tie my shoe  
Just to waste my time with you

I'll keep you my dirty secret

~Dirty Little Secret, All American Rejects

**EPOV:**

I blinked and Bella dashed around the room. Was that Rosalie's voice? Bella counted to three under her breath and took off running. I jogged out, but she slammed into the elevator and I stood dumbfounded. I was lost and confused.

Talk about a slap in the face…

"EDWARD!" I heard Rose's voice call out happily as she ran in and threw her arms around me. I automatically hugged her.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" I asked, shocked.

"Silly, I always show up around Halloween. It's like, tradition." She gushed. "Alice told me about her Rocky Horror Picture Show party she has planned. It is going to be epic. I totally call on me and Emmett being Janet and Brad. Alice was okay with it 'cause she wanted to be that redhead and Jasper to be Eddie so-"

"Rose, slow down," Carlisle chuckled. I looked at them still a bit light-headed. "Edward, are you okay?" He asked, and I slightly stumbled.

"Yeah, just a bit…slow to catch on" I looked at the elevator again. What…

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Weirdo"

"Shut up" I replied, reflexively. Carlisle scrunched his nose and took out bickering out to his office. Rose went on about being in Stanford and how great her GPA was in her criminal justice classes. Emmett had proposed a couple of months ago and she started to babble about a cathedral in Seattle and a beautiful ball room in the suburbs there.

"Edward," Rose snapped her fingers impatiently. "Excuse your rudeness. You aren't listening to a word I say."

I rubbed my forehead impatiently. "I'm sorry; I'm a bit of character."

She again gave me a weird look and comment on how strange I was.

"Like I care," I muttered as we began to walk to our cars.

"See you at the house!" She called out as she ran off to her red convertible.

Carlisle walked over as soon as she took off. "Where's Bella?"

I shook my head. "I really don't know."

"You should make sure she's okay" He reprimanded.

"I know," I paused. "I'll go to her house and then meet you back home"

He nodded and walked off to his black Mercedes. It reminded me of the black mustang.

**BPOV:**

I heard a knock on the door and I flinched out of my daydream; every time I heard music, I began to picture the music video. I rolled my eyes and groggily yawned as I rolled in my bed. I pulled out my phone and looked at the hour. It had been hours of just laying there.

"Time I'll never get back" I growled, standing up. I glanced at the mirror and winced. "Whoa, wicked witch of the east" I giggled as I shoved a comb through my locks. I managed to tame it when my mom's face peeked through the door.

"Oh, sweetie; I just came back with that cookie dough you asked for."

I squealed and pecked her on her cheek. "Thank you! I really owe Mrs. Harrison big time for that ride here."

She nodded and closed the door. "I also saw somebody outside"

"Oh?" I asked as I began to braid my loose, wavy strands back.

"It was Edward."

I choked on my saliva and turned purple before I could finally regain my breath.

"MOM!" I gasped. "TELL HIM I'M NOT HERE! TELL HIM I DIED! I WAS KIDNAPPED! I JOINED THE CIRCUS! _Anything but that I'm here right now" _I pleaded.

Paramore restarted Brand New Eyes and my mom turned pink. "Negative"

I groaned and threw myself on my bed. "Where's the justice?"

She put her hands behind her and scuffed her foot around. "It get's worse."

I sat up. "What did you do?"

"I kind of invited him for some cookies and coffee" She mumbled. I was in black sweat pants and a forest green sweater. I put on my slippers and sent her a small smile.

"Mom" I asked.

"Yes" She replied uncertainly.

I kissed her on the cheek. "I love you"

She smiled and hugged me. "I love you more!"

"I love you the most," I sighed happily, before taking a deep breath. I would be okay. That was my motto.

_I was going to be okay._

"Alright," I muttered, as I walked down the stairs. Edward was on the couch talking to Charlie.

I waved at my dad and he smiled. "Edward, here, told me about your head"

I blinked and forced a smile. "Oh, really?"

Charlie's face became grave. "Yes, and I really think you should wear smaller heels. You're not entirely past your clumsy stage."

I giggled. "Yes, sir," I turned to Edward and sent him a gratified look. He made a comment about the furniture to my mother and continued to chat with them. I looked down and began to walk to the kitchen.

I mixed the batch and began to fix the shape of stars for the cookies.

I popped them into the oven. I rubbed off sheen of sweat on my forehead and began to clean up my mess. I stood there for 10 minutes before I realized how quiet things had gotten.

I heard steps in the living room, and I jumped when I heard his voice behind me.

"They look great"

"Thanks" I muttered, uncomfortably. He crossed his arms.

"I'm assuming you heard Rose in the hospital" He supposed. I scratched my braid and tugged on it.

"Well, sort of" I breathed.

He nodded and looked away. "She's going to be around until a bit after Halloween. She likes to see Alice's party."He remarked.

I crossed my arms and took on my own powerful stance. I didn't like to feel like a child, especially a scolded child. "That's lovely. I got the message: don't show up around on Halloween. Bury yourself at least for that day."

He scoffed. "No, that was me inviting you."

Surprise shook my being. "What?"

"Yes, I want you to go. The theme is Rocky Horror Picture Show so dress the part."

"What are you going to be?" I asked curious. I blushed when I saw him as Rocky in the little golden shorts.

"I'll be Riff Raff, the handyman" He quoted. I nodded. "So this Friday?" He trailed off.

"I'll be in a maiden's outfit with a mess of hair in your house" I remarked.

He smirked. "Bye"

"Wait"

I wrapped up some cookies and put them in a small basket for him.

"Here" I gave them to him and wiped my hands on my shirt. I couldn't believe he had made them sweat.

"Thanks," He coughed uncomfortably. We walked to his car and stood there unsure of what to do. Lines were completely unmarked on where our relationship stood.

"Do you realize we're technically dating?" He blurted. I blushed, I had.

"I do"

"Oh" He mouthed. He put the basket on the hood of his car and looked at me. I blushed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. I felt the deepest urgency to turn my head and kiss him. All I had to do was turn my face just a little bit…

"I'll see you" He murmured. I nodded and he drove off with his cookies in the passenger seat. It made me giggle when I thought about it.

I couldn't believe in short time I'd be on their doorstep as Magenta.

Wow.

Talk about a slap in the face.

**A/N **

**I, by no means, own or take any for of ownership of Rocky Horror Picture Show**

**Please review for the next epic update introducing Emmett**


	22. Just Like Me

You never said that you meant to save someone  
Somebody just like me  
You never told me you wanted to love someone  
Somebody just like me  
You've locked all the doors  
You felt safer that way  
You put up a wall  
And now your whole world is caving

~Just like Me, Paramore

**BPOV:**

"You're a horrible person"

"Thank you" Angela muttered through the pins in her mouth. She stuck another one to tighten it around my waist. I winced and groaned.

"How much longer?" I whined.

"A bit more," She replied standing up. She walked around me and tugged on the edge of the dress.

"Why couldn't I have just bought the darn thing?"

She scrunched her nose and glared at me. "Are you offending my expertise? I believe this party and Magenta are worthy of an authentic, accurate dress. Shame on you for the insult"

I looked down and made a sad face. "Sorry"

She giggled before making a note. "I'm going to shorten up the length"

"MORE?" I gasped as I resisted tugging it down. That was just ridiculous. I glanced at the mirror and secretly admired how it hugged my curves and added to the length of my legs. It didn't need to be shorter.

"Just a bit," She smiled playfully. She pulled down the zipper and I hopped off to my black pants and off shoulder cashmere sweater. I glanced out her window and giggled.

"Guess who I see?" I called out.

"Who?" She asked curiously. She slipped the dress into the plastic bag and hung it up in her white walk-in closet. I sniffed and shrugged.

"Oh, nobody, just Ben with a dozen red roses nervously talking to himself on your porch"

"WHAT?" She gasped, running over. She giggled and turned pink. "Oh, it can't be" A ding-dong played on her doorbell.

I fluffed her hair, demanded she propped up her breasts, and loosened her scarf. "Go get him, tiger"

She nodded and walked down the stairs unsteadily. I covered my mouth to muffle my giggles. I was such a girl sometimes. I quieted down and walked down the hall to be as close as possible to the door to hear them.

"Hey Angela"

"Hi Ben"

I heard a rustle and pictured him putting the roses forward. "These are for you."

"Oh, thank you" Angela probably had a sweet, soft smile on her lips. I sighed dreamily. How cute!

"I received your letter from the other day. And well…"He cleared his throat. "I'm not as brave as you" He laughed nervously "It should've been me to be the first to tell you how I felt and I'm sorry I didn't. I'm a bigger idiot for not having fallen for the chance to ask you out quickly."

Angela would be staring at him and comprehension would be all over her face. I could see him stuttering and sweating now.

"Angela, I really like you and if you're up to date a fool like me, I'd like to take you for dinner and a movie."

I squealed and covered my mouth as soon as it slipped out. Whoops

"Yes" Angela responded happily. "Of course I want to!"

They decided a time and day and he left. I jumped up and did a dance. "That was SO cute!"

She nodded and I laughed as we began to blast music and go crazy. Her mom walked in on us jamming out to Tommy Lee. She was amused by us. Bless the classics.

**EPOV:**

I scuffed my shoe as Alice measured the length of my leg. "Gosh Edward, if I had known you were finally planning to dress up I would've done this a long time ago. Now I have to sew this and order in Jasper's leather jacket and pants." She huffed and blew a strand of hair away. "Are you sure you don't want to be Rocky and save me the trouble?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you really asking me, your brother, to go around in your party wearing only golden shorts?"

She sighed. "I suppose not."

She grabbed her measurements and walked off, muttering about being crowned a saint for such good doings. I chuckled and pulled down my sleeves. Alice called me and I followed her into Rose's room.

"Hey Rose, can Edward and me see the fitting?"

"Sure," She called, opening the door. She posed in her loose pink and white dress. Alice had brought in a newspaper she ordered in from 1972, New York Times off the internet. She wanted everything to be as accurate as possible.

"Alice, it is perfect." Rose sighed happily grabbing her newspaper and holding it over her head.

"EMMETT!"Rose called out to her bathroom. Emmett bulked in and awkwardly pushed up his thick glasses.

"Hey guys"

Alice scrunched up her nose. "I'll buy you a bigger white button shirt. You look like the hulk ready to explode."

I coughed into my hand and tried not to laugh. Emmett smiled thankfully. "Thanks, Alice"

She sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to start Eduardo's outfit and oh yeah do you want a hunch too?"

Emmett burst out laughing and Rose choked on her ice tea. I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm good without it Alice."

She raised her hands. "Sorry, just making sure. I need to start gluing sequins on my tap shoes and corset. Embroider the stripes on my shorts. Aw geez my top hat! So much to do" She muttered to herself. Rose walked out with her.

"I'll help you"

Alice snorted. "Rose, you are horrid with the needle. I don't know if I can trust glitter and a glue gun on you."She gasped. "Oh, I can call Angela!"

She pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed. Rose walked away with an amused, relieved expression. She was _really_ bad in the decoration and sewing department.

"Hello, Angela?" She answered. She pulled on her puppy eyes. "I'm in a terrible mess. Remember the Rocky party I invited you to a couple of days ago?"

Angela said something and Alice blushed. "_Yes_ the one I've been talking about since January."

We burst out laughing and Alice continued her pleading with a glare on us. "Oh, is that Bella's voice in the background? Could you put her on?"

Rose stiffened up and I felt my blood run warm with defense at hand.

"Hey Bella-Ella would you like to come to a party this weekend? You're never around for lunch and you have yet to give me your number missy!" I heard a quiet buzz and strained my ears to hear her.

"Oh, did Edward invite you already?"

She replied and Rose's glare turned on me. I casually leaned against the wall. The playful mood went thick with resentment and old ghosts.

"Alice don't you dare invite her." Rose hissed, loudly.

"Rose, shush" Alice muttered angrily. "Yes Bella. Yes I'm sure about having you here. Tell Angela to come by as soon as she can and I'll see you at school."

Alice paused and burst out laughing. "I know. I can't wait to see it. Bye!"She snapped the phone shut and brushed back her hair. "Angela will be coming by and yes, I did just make sure Isabella Marie Swan comes by for the Halloween party."

"Alice, are you sure that's where you stand?" Rose growled. Emmett held her back and a look of wariness crossed his expression.

Alice walked forward and raised an eyebrow. "This isn't a war. There is no such thing as an alliance in a no-war zone. Relax. Bella is awesome."Alice smiled and skipped down the stairs.

Rosalie was a bright purple and I worried she was holding her breath like when she was a five-year old throwing a tantrum. She suddenly locked her blue eyes on me.

"Edward?"

I held up my hands. "This ain't a war. Sorry" I shrugged walking off. I felt a bit odd turning my back on a family member but Bella was the love of my life-

Wait, what?

Love? Life?

"As in marriage?" I muttered shutting the door to my room. I looked down at my hands. I was wondering what was going to happen when a knock thudded on my door.

"Come in," I called out. I was surprised when Emmett walked in uncomfortable.

"Hey"

"Hey" I replied confused. "What's up?"

He sat down on my couch. "Listen, I know I'm kind of an odd man out of place. I hope I can get along with you guys better, but I gotta ask you some questions for Rose's sake and my own. This Isabella girl really bullied her huh?"

I sighed. "Yeah, she used to be bad."

"Used to" He asked. I nodded. I told him Isabella Marie Swan's story and tied in my own part in it. He seemed to understand and be deep in thought when I finished.

"That's a bit of a web" He muttered. I shrugged.

"I know. But I want Rose to see the new Bella, the girl who was confused and found her way back" I told him about how she's been helping out the school. How she became good

I felt like a real movie diva for being so emotional and shit but this was Bella's story. It had to be told. Emmett was worthy enough and he would maybe serve as my line of communication to my sister; one of my best friends.

"Well, trust me. Rose will never be one to not doubt truths. It took me forever to prove I loved her and only God knows how I feel when she criticizes my religion."

I tilted my head. "Really?" I felt almost amused by the irony of Rose being about to marry a religious man.

"I mean, I don't have a religion. But I know there's a God watching us; one who makes sure we're okay." He looked off with a pleased face. "I'm glad your sister chose to marry me. I hope I can impact her life the way she changed mine."

He suddenly began to tell me his story.

"I was born in 1989 in Missouri, off a little town called Milan. I really loved my life and kept amazing grades; football quarter back and popular with the girls. I was accepted to go to Stanford on a full scholarship. I accepted it without looking back. I was so sure I would be the bomb down in Cali.  
My parents were super proud; especially Pops, but old man never showed a sign of life on his sour face." Emmett chuckled. "Mom cried like if it was the Day of Judgment. Anyways I got to California and life began to crumble a little bit. I thought everything would be a breeze, just like high school."

He rubbed his face and snorted. "Fuck, I was wrong. It was a hell hole. Everyone was having a mental breakdown a day by the end of the first semester. A sound too loud made everyone scream and even made some faint. I was going crazy under all the homework and finals. The football team really shoved it in my face that I hadn't made it into the team. They got all the shitty, easy classes and I was stuck on the real ones. I was taking a self-defense class in my second semester at a nearby gym. I met your sister there. She was all fiery and glared at random things."

I chucked. "Sounds like Rose alright"

He laughed. "Yup; she was kicking all the asses of everyone in the girl classes and began to go off about suing everyone for not allowing her in the male side. She was going on and on about sexual discrimination and how it was as bad as racial profiling.  
They told her that if they could take _me_ down they would let her in. Her eyes were huge when she saw how huge I was. Big football guy since day one" He sniggered. He shrugged. "I let her win and she was furious. She was down right outraged I hadn't fought fair. I was scared I would break the little fireball if I laid a hand on her."

I snorted with laughter at his nickname. He smirked.

"Yeah, well, we began to get to know each other through the classes and it helped that I had some classes I needed help in and she was a tutor. I asked her out some time later and she said no with a big smile on her face."

I rolled my eyes. "Typical girl"

He boomed with laughter. "Right?" He shook out his curls. "Anyways, I tamed the girl some months later and she accepted to go out for dinner while we got stuck on this rollercoaster at a carnival. We went out for six months and she found the engagement ring before I could officially ask her.  
I didn't know and she amused me by letting me go on with my plans. I stopped the rollercoaster at the highest point and managed to propose while strapped to my seat. She told me later on she already knew but I was glad she let me gave me the chance to be 'romantic'."

I smiled. "I'm glad she found a guy like you. No needs to sound like a girl, but I wouldn't have had anyone else for my sister."

We stood up and he shook my hand with a goofy grin. "Any help you need to get your girl, tell me and I'll handle it."

I sheepishly smiled. "My main concern is getting my sister and her to move past their old ghosts."

He snorted. "We'll need a bit of divine intervention for this."

I raised an eyebrow. "Touché"

**A/N**

**Let me stop the wires in your imagination. In no way is Edward or Alice siding with Bella. This road and mission of theirs will not be easy. Trust me; I'm the author. Please review. Thanks have a great day you guys. **


	23. Pivot Point

The Pivot Point

**BPOV:**

I turned down the volume of Nine Inch Nails as I parked the car. I sighed and leaned against the cushion of my leather seats. I was getting antsy around my house and decided to show up early. I pulled out my copy of Raisin in the Sun and began to picture the beat up apartment when a knock on my window interrupted.

I blinked and looked up. "Oh" I muttered rolling down my window. Mike smirked at me happily.

"Hey Swan girl"

"Hi" I replied gathering my bags.

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Cullen's party?" He asked leaning against the hood of my car. I got out and shook out my hair from under my thick pea coat. I threw my bag over my shoulder and flashed him a big, fake smile.

"No thanks Newton" I waved and walked off to class when I suddenly felt a tug on my wrist and he pinned me against the car. I shouted in pain when he slammed me.

"Listen slut, you're going to that party with me. No one ever says no to _me_." He scowled. I could smell his breakfast and I almost retched. I glared at him.

"Let go you pig."I spat at his face. He slammed me and tried to kiss me. I twisted my face away and squirmed as he licked my neck.

"GET AWAY!" I screamed. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" There was a rush of movement and everyone began to run towards us. He let go and I fell in a heap. He ran to his car and everyone approached me. They helped me up and pressure grew on my eyes. I fainted.

When I was a little girl, I knew what I would do if I was ever attacked. My parents always told me to aim for the groin and run, to scream like if the devil was on my heels. I never really doubted that I could defend myself. But I never realized just how weak I was from the beginning. Men were so much stronger.

Millions of fighting scenes ran through my mind, but all I knew was that Mike had effortlessly held me against a car with his weight and managed to try to kiss me too. I hated him. A loathe burned in my stomach like hot peppers in my mouth. Adrenaline shot through my heart and I burst awake screaming.

Cool hands soothed me and I could hear my mother crying. I relaxed and everything spun from focus. I groaned.

"God" I prayed out loud. "Help." There was a hush and I went out again. A few hours of blackness passed and I woke up again. My mom was sleeping next to me and I could hear Charlie's voice in the hallway. I groggily sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Sweetie" Charlie's voice quietly called out in surprise. I smiled.

"Hey Dad" I sighed. He hugged me and we quietly talked to let my mom sleep.

"How are you feeling?" He asked seriously.

I pursed my lips. "Horrid; you should really kick me out for making you pay for all these hospital bills."

He sniggered. "Sweetie the moment I saw you struggle to walk I knew insurance would be the only way to save me from a huge debt with everyone."

I grinned. "Lovely."

His face grew grave. "Honey, nobody at your school saw who attacked you. Are you feeling up to talk to me and some guys down at the station?"

"Now?" I asked uncomfortably. He shook his head.

"Whenever you want after we check you out of here" He reassured.

"That would be-"

"Bella!" My mom shot out of her bed and threw herself at me. I laughed and hugged her like a life jacket. Sometimes Forks really felt like an ocean full of wonders and dangers.

**A/N**

**I know, this chapter was super short. I decided I didn't want to stretch it out too long. **

**But don't leave it up to other people to do that job. Send me some criticism :D**

**Review **

**\/**


End file.
